Protect Love
by Kyvena
Summary: Even at the age of nineteen, Uchiha Madara was so much more than he was leading on to believe. Gangs, violence, illegal trade, his family, and himself were all he knew anymore; well, that is until his little brother's best friend, Sakura, catches his gaze for more than just a fleeting moment. That gaze was caught and a silent oath was then made... he would protect love... [New Era]
1. 1::

**I felt like doing something more modern this go around. YES, I'm AWARE I've got like a BILLION other stories that I need to finish! Complain later lol.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **::1::**_

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap_

So distracted on her cellphone while sipping her rather poor hot chocolate that tasted good in her eyes, but horrible in her rich friends eyes. High school seriously sucked. Continuing to text using her cheap prepaid cellphone, the inanimate object was then snatched out of her hand - making her emerald orbs shoot up to glare at the culprit. She had WAY too many male best friends and could only count one person as a female best friend.

Huffing, she folded her arms dramatically, "Izuna, give me my phone back!"

Izuna Uchiha, a part of the prestigious Uchiha clan, a family with more money than they actually knew what to do with. They had so many different things going on for them. Lawyers, doctors, surgeons, singers, congressmen or women, famous writers, etc. The most irritating part of the Uchiha clan is how they ALL looked like gods or goddesses.

Completely unjust.

Izuna gave a soft chuckle, his low, long black ponytail swaying behind him ever so gently within the breeze, "What has you thinking so hard that you end up scowling Sakura?" God, she hated that trait of hers. Once she began to concentrate or think too hard, the pinkette would no doubt scowl. Rolling her eyes, Sakura then snatched her phone back, "None of your business." Why... WHY didn't she make more female friends!?

Lifting his delicate brows in an amused fashion, the Uchiha male snickered - which of course made the pink haired female snap her head towards him, "What is so damn funny Izuna!?" She hissed angrily and almost venomously. Considering she wanted to be a doctor, Sakura made up her mind to help her adoptive father, Hatake Kakashi, raise money for her to attend this school by working a part-time job.

"Pfft, well I did come to tell you class has started; but never mind." The raven haired male rolled his onyx orbs playfully.

Gaining a mortified expression, Sakura shot up and grasped her backpack before beginning to bolt. Looking back, the pinkette with the waist long locks then furiously shouted at the young man that mirrored her age, "COME ON IZUNA!" Shooting up as if he were a soldier, Izuna began to bolt and actually ended up picking the frazzled female up in the process to get there faster.

The day was uneventful as always, they only had tomorrow left and Sakura noticed Izuna seemed extremely nervous and antsy. Worried, the pinkette placed a gentle hand on top of the Uchiha male's hand, "Hey, what's wrong?" Frowning slightly, the long haired raven then slightly clenched his fists, "You know how I want to be a doctor like my big brother, right...?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Was all she could seem to say.

Not looking the precious pinkette in the eye, Izuna actually began to stutter, "M-My brother is coming to o-our class tomorrow. I-I know he's going to test m-me..." Sakura gave a slight frown before picking up her phone and dialing a number before holding the electronic to her ear only to hear, _"Hello?" -_ "Hey dad, I'm going to head to Izuna's to help him study. Is that okay?"

A slight pause was then heard before a gentle chuckle was released, _"I don't see why not." -_ "Thanks dad, love you." The pinkette softly smiled and was quick to hear back, _"I love you too Sakura. I'm going to take a guess that you will end up dozing off over there, but I know Izuna will treat you well. DO YOU HEAR ME IZUNA!?"_ Pulling the phone away from her ear and cringing, Izuna's eyes then widened, "Y-Yes sir!"

With that, Sakura hung up and the two got into his SUV.

* * *

The drive back to the Uchiha District was always beautiful... no matter what time of year it was. Pulling into his home, the Uchiha teen then realized his older brother was home and his eyes began to sparkle. Rolling her eyes, Sakura got out of the SUV and stretched, "Hey Izuna? Can I wear some of your clothes?"

He should honestly be used to this by now, yet every time he heard the words, he began to blush furiously, "S-Sure." Giggling softly, Sakura then jumped up onto Izuna's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You think we should invite Sasuke?"

"No."

 _'Jealous much?'_ Was all she could think as she held onto him securely and nuzzled her face against his. Curious, the pinkette then had to ask, "Hey Izuna? How come Uchiha's NEVER grow facial hair!?" Izuna honestly shrugged and chuckled, "What? You don't like my baby soft skin?"

Damn Uchiha egos.

Entering the rather lavish mansion while still carrying Sakura on his back, Izuna then called out, "Hey everyone! I'm home!" Sakura loved how Izuna was so happy about everything. Popping her head around the corner, Izuna's mother almost squealed at the sight and her eyes sparkled, "Sakura dear, welcome to our home."

Izuna's mother cracked her the hell up with how she wanted her youngest son and the pinkette to get married one day. The topic always completely flustered the poor raven haired teen while making the pinkette giggle like a damned hyena until she was completely out of breath. Even Tajima, Izuna's father, adored Sakura.

"We're here to study mom. That's IT." Izuna pressed, obviously not wanting another dose of embarrassment. Nodding her head as if not going to say anything else, Izuna turned and began to climb the stairs and that's when his mother just about made the poor boy keel over and die.

"Don't forget to use a condom~"

Bolting to his room with a bright red face, Sakura waited patiently to keel over with laughter. Once in his room, Izuna placed the pinkette down before walking to his dresser and fished out one of his black Uchiha branded t-shirts before tossing it to Sakura, "Need sweatpants?"

"God no," was all she answered with as the young man turned away out of respect. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Taking her shirt off, Sakura wiggled into Izuna's with ease before removing her pants - leaving her in black boyshort underwear, "All done."

Turning around, all Sakura witnessed was a bright red face before a comical flailing of arms, "SA-" - "You've seen me naked Izuna." The pinkette spoke out rather dryly before sitting on his bed and speaking in a more serious tone, "Okay, so, what do you think he will ask?" Frowning, the young man's onyx orbs glanced down as he sat beside her, "Well, I always have a tough time remembering the names of natural sleeping aids."

"Chamomile and Valerian?"

Scrunching his face up slightly, he then nodded, "Yeah..." This made the pinkette chuckle softly, "Well, if you really want to impress him, it's not Valerian the plant that makes you sleep." Tilting his head slightly, Izuna knew Sakura was the one person who would always help him solve any riddle. Continuing with a wink, Sakura giggled, "It's the root that helps you sleep. You must grind it up though. We'll drill it all night, don't worry."

Hearing a knock at his door around nine at night while Sakura used the bathroom, Izuna called out, "Yeah?" Madara then opened the door, "Hello Izuna, how are your studies?" Nodding his head, the younger Uchiha then gave a soft smile, "It's actually going really well!" Raising his only visible eyebrow as he actually walked into his brother's room and closed the door, "That so? Tell me."

Running water was then heard and Madara slightly turned his head with a confused facial expression, well, until the door opened that is. Out walked a female with long pink locks that flowed to the middle of her thighs and emerald orbs. Not only that, she was wearing Izuna's shirt, yet no pants.

Sakura, being as tired as she was from tutoring Izuna all night, accidentally bumped into Madara and she stumbled back; but he caught her. Turning towards his little brother now with a highly disappointed look, Izuna frantically shook his head, "It's not like tha-" - "I am disappointed in you Izuna. You kept this girl awake to tutor you? What? You could not learn it on your own? You are an Uchiha!"

She was so tired right now, that she had accidentally fallen asleep against Madara, whom was quick to notice and lifted the sleeping girl into his bulky arms. About to turn away, this is when Izuna scowled, "Big brother... give her back... NOW!" Apparently their mother heard all of the bickering and came to her youngest child's room, "Izu- oh my god... Madara! What are you doing!? Put her in your brother's bed NOW!"

Tsk.

Walking back, Sakura was then eased back into Izuna's bed and the two boys' mother scowled before whispering, "Izuna, bed time. Madara, stay out! Am I understood!?" Izuna nodded obediently and plugged both his and Sakura's phone in. Too embarrassed he scowled, "Can I go to sleep?" He whispered impatiently.

Tajima finally heard all of the ruckus and walked up, "What's all of the commotion abou-" - "Shh!" Everyone hushed, even Madara. Tilting his head and seeing pink, Tajima's eyes began to sparkle, "Sorry about this." Now everyone was confused, well, until Tajima shot forward and scooped the pinkette up - effectively shocking her awake.

"SAKURA!" Tajima cuddled the woman he adored before planting a kiss to her forehead, "Get some sleep now. I just needed my hug." This made Sakura giggle softly and the father of the family then grabbed his eldest son's ear before dragging him out of the room.

Thankful that everyone was now gone, Izuna closed AND locked his door. He was not going to have a missing pinkette in the morning thanks to his brother's raging hormones. Well, his were no better... but still. Taking off his shirt and climbing into bed next to Sakura, she then rolled over and laid her head against his broad bare chest while he held her.

"Mm... Izuna...?"

"Hm?"

"When did you get so muscular...?" Her voice trailed off at the end, signifying that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Once morning rolled around, Izuna did NOT want to wake up. Too comfy, too warm, too soft... wait, warm and soft? Long black lashes flew open to see Sakura and himself tangled up with one another in bed. _'It almost looks sexual...'_ Izuna sweat dropped at his own words but then realized... they were going to be late.

"FUCK!"

That was a wake up call if she had EVER heard one in her entire life. Shooting up and rubbing her eyes, she witnessed Izuna changing and honestly... did not care, "Izuna, is my toothbrush still here?" He nodded gently and she stood up gracefully. As she brushed her teeth, the raven placed clothing on the counter that would fit her and began brushing her mass amounts of hair.

Nodding at his work and Sakura now done brushing her teeth, the two then switched positions and she began to brush his silky locks. Once she was satisfied, the pinkette grabbed a hairband and tied his mass amounts of hair into a low ponytail. God... the girls went crazy over Izuna and one could see why. He was beautiful.

Damn Uchiha's.

Undressing in front of him, she then pulled on the new expensive looking silk blouse that was free flowing around her frame. The skinny jeans looked even more expensive with the DIAMONDS that were placed here and there to replace buttons. Then came the shoes... these sandals looked like they were in the triple digits cost wise, "Izuna! Why do you do this to me!?"

"It wasn't me. It was mom and dad. They love you," he answered as if it were so simple.

Groaning, she placed the sandals on and the two hurriedly grabbed their backpacks and cellphones before saying their good mornings and farewells. Izuna hadn't been tardy or absent as of yet, so he wasn't about to start now. By the time they got to school, he realized they made it on time and THAT was a big relief.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Izuna knew Sakura would skip out on class, so once the bell rang, he offered to go and get her... again. The teacher nodded and chuckled, "All right Izuna, go ahead." Bingo, green light. The raven haired male bolted from the classroom, knowing exactly where the pinkette was.

Entering her favorite courtyard, the Uchiha male found the girl on her phone AGAIN... and as he did yesterday, he plucked the electronic from her hand, "Seriously Sakura? Again?" Furrowing her pink eyebrows, a huff was quick to release, "I'm not USED to having ALL of that attention on me Izuna! This is why I stopped spending the night at your house! I'm not a dress up doll!"

"Give me my phone Izuna!"

"No."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because class has started."

Sakura never actually meant to skip her classes, because she was a great student and all of her teachers knew she could just be a TAD bit too spacey at times. Emerald orbs widened profoundly, as they did the day before, and she shot up, "FUCK! IZUNA JUST CARRY ME!"

Lifting her into his arms, Izuna bolted and once they were outside of their classroom door, the raven haired male set her down and she almost opened the door, "Sakura, wait!" He whispered softly to gain her attention, which obviously did the trick. She could feel his anxiety basically shooting through the roof now.

Looking towards the pinkette nervously with those sparkling onyx orbs she secretly loved so much, Izuna then finally spat the words out, "Did you forget that my big brother is coming down from the University today to be a guest speaker!? He's coming in to speak to those who wish to become a doctor one-on-one."

Considering her brain had been fried last night, she had no recollection of ever meeting Madara. In her eyes, he was always too moody to even keep his door open or even reply when Izuna said hello once he got home from school. It was almost as if he already knew they were there with him. It was the fact that Izuna always spoke so highly of his older brother, claiming, that one day, he too would study to become a doctor.

Rolling her emerald orbs at the panicking young man, the pinkette then teased, "Well, that just means you'll get to see your _PRECIOUS_ big brother. Am I wrong?"

"Precious?"

"Precious." Was all she dryly repeated before opening the door to their classroom.

Standing tall and proud, Sakura, walked to her desk and sat down. People learned to not tease her after the first go around of sleeping over at Izuna's due to her temper, strength, and male best friends that now surrounded her. Izuna hurriedly scurried in after the pinkette, closing the door after him before rushing to his desk that sat directly next to her own.

On Sakura's opposing side, yet another Uchiha nudged her before whispering, "Sakura, pick and choose your words carefully with my cousin." In front of her, Naruto tilted his head back to gaze at the long haired pinkette before agreeing with the idiot, "He's not kidding Sakura... don't mess around with Madara."

"OKAY!" Sakura ended up yelling and shocking everyone within the class.

Noticing all eyes on her, the pinkette's face began to burn brightly - not liking to be stared at. Silence was all anyone heard... well, that and the agitated sounds of Sakura could also be heard due to Izuna playing with her long locks as he hummed gently, which made her less angered.

Izuna figured that Madara skipped out because he did not want to be around high school kids, even if he was in high school the year prior but was so brilliant that they allowed him to skip two grades. It was sudden, but the classroom door slammed open and made ALMOST everyone sit up straight within their seat.

* * *

Racing down the road on a rather expensive black and red motorcycle that, by all means, was meant for speed; all that could be heard was yelling through a speaker within the male's helmet followed by a sigh by the person it was owned by, "Yes father, I already told you, did I not? I am on my way to Izuna's school now." - _"DON'T BE LATE MADARA! I MEAN IT!"_ \- "Get lost." Grumpy was all that could be said about this picture as he hit the throttle.

Thankful he had jeans on, Madara pulled into the school and parked to see cheerleaders having their morning practice. Or as Madara called them... easy prey. Fishing in his storage compartment, the moody male found one of his form fitting black shirts with a v-neck and smirked. This was ALL a game to him.

Kicking the kickstand down, standing, and pulling off his helmet for his mass of unruly locks to fall into place, all of the cheerleaders then froze once they witnessed this god among humanity wearing no shirt. The tattoo on the left side of his chest, along with the tattoo on his right shoulder, rippled within the warm summer air; catching all of their gazes. As muscular as he was, he was an Uchiha, so he was no doubt - beautiful.

Yanking on his shirt that hugged every single muscle perfectly, Madara merely smirked at the girls and placed his helmet on the handle of his expensive motorcycle before turning and locking his vehicle as he walked away. Now walking, his face soured... he did not want to be here on his first day of summer break whenever they were supposed to all be meeting up at the Uchiha's private family beach.

Madara was not happy... not happy what-so-ever. Well, at least he got to wear a t-shirt and jeans, that he was thankful for. The t-shirt he picked, however, clung to his muscular form as if it were his very own skin and the jeans showed off every single muscle within his thighs.

Making graceful strides forward after promptly slamming the classroom door open, his long, wild locks chased after him as he entered the classroom. All he could seem notice was that majority of the girls in the classroom were now staring hungrily at him - and of course this only proved to make his ego even larger... but there was one female who did not even spare him a single glance.

Pink hair... seems familiar.

Watching the feisty pinkette slap his little brother's hands away from her hair was quite amusing to watch as he picked up on the sound of her harsh whispering, _"Show your brother some damn respect and stop touching my hair!"_ This comment made the male snicker internally due to the fact that, that was all Izuna did.

Showed him respect.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the teacher that approached him, "Mr. Uchiha, thank you for joining us on the last day of school! It's nice to have you in my classroom again!" Grasping his chin as if trying to remember who in the fuck this jester was, it then dawned on him, "Ah, yes. Mr. Iruka, I do not mind joining for my little brother's sake, but I have to say," there was then a dreadfully long pause before Madara turned towards Iruka.

Smirking at what he was about to say, he simply said it, "I cannot say that I am happy to be back in your dreadful classroom again." This shocked Iruka to no ends. He had always known Madara to be extremely temperamental and self-centered, but this was just disrespectful. At least Izuna was very respectful and minded his manners - always kind and had a heart full of laughter.

"R-Right... Class, please welcome Uchiha Madara from Konoha University. Please quiet down now to listen to his lecture. If he asks questions and you know the answers, do not hesitate to raise your hand and wait to be called upon before answering." Iruka spoke out before returning to his desk nervously to sit and grade papers. He couldn't help it, Madara was intimidating.

Izuna and Sasuke both knew that Madara could practically talk to himself in a mirror if he had truly wanted to. So, all they did was brace themselves. After thirty minutes of the moody male speaking, he glanced up to see MANY students asleep, "Now, let me ask a simple question - if you even know the answer that is. What two natural drugs are used as sleeping aids?" Thanks to Sakura, Izuna knew and was about to raise his hand.

This only made Sakura drastically roll her eyes. Simple question... Izuna had called it. That eye roll did not go unnoticed though. Watching those vibrant emerald orbs roll pissed Madara off, yet he then gained a cocky smirk, "Eye roller, answer." Sakura's face instantly gained heat due to the fact that Madara was staring right at her. That's when Izuna's face... fell.

Feeling Izuna rub her back lightly, the pinkette released a gentle breath and calmed herself, "Chamomile and Valerian, sir. However, it is the root of the Valerian that is used as the sleeping aid, it must be crushed into a fine powder for a natural, fast acting sleep aid. The flower has a sweet scent and has been often been used for perfume due to its sweet aroma."

The answer... shocked Madara.

Pleased, he gave a toothy grin, "Ah, correct. You have done your homework. I look forward to speaking with you considering Izuna couldn't even remember those two simple herbs."

Izuna then looked mortified considering his older brother had just humiliated him in front of his entire class. Noticing the pissed off look his little brother gave him, Madara then grinned, "Tell me Izuna..." This is when Sakura took Izuna's hand within her left hand to calm him and... give him the answer.

"Are Valerian and Chamomile over the counter drugs, or must they be prescribed?" Madara tested and waited. Sakura's right hand then nonchalantly was placed on the top of her desk and Izuna got the message loud and clear before answering, "Over the counter." Surprised that his younger brother had answered correctly, he then witnessed the gleam within the pinkette's orbs as if mocking the older Uchiha.

Clearing his throat, Iruka then nodded, "Iz-" - "The eye roller first please." He could already tell that she was aiming to become a doctor.

Iruka could only nod nervously, "Sakura Haruno, please follow Mr. Uchiha into the next classroom please."

Standing, Sasuke and Izuna both then pinched the pinkette's firm backside - making her jump, gasp, and whack the two upside the head. Now bright red due to her butt being touched by not just one attractive male, but two, was more than enough to keep that red stain plastered on her face.

Entering the classroom with Madara, the door clicked shut and the two sat down to have one of the most boring conversations of her entire life. Why in the hell did he need to know her birth date, why her hair was pink, or a lot of other personal questions that she mindlessly answered.

Sick of this, Sakura sighed, "Okay, now that you now my ENTIRE biology, may I leave!?"

"No," was all Madara smoothly spoke.

Groaning, she wanted to face plant her desk, but there was no desk and she would end up face planting his crotch. Yeah, no thanks. For Madara, this was his chance, "Hop up on the desk, I'm just going to run a quick check-up on you. I will need you to remove your shirt and pants."

Weirdest check-up of her life... but whatever.

Shrugging, considering her boys had seen her half naked... and some had accidentally witnessed her naked before; the pinkette shed her top and bottom - missing the way Madara's singular onyx orb scanned over her body like an x-ray. Hopping onto the desk, Madara smiled to put her mind to rest that he was not going to do the unforgivable, "You must exercise quite a bit. You appear very healthy."

Raising his hands, he began to press on her core until reaching her pantie line - which his finger tips gently ghosted over and made her shudder slightly. Sure, Madara was handsome all right, but so were all other Uchiha's. Internally rolling his eyes at the shudder, knowing it wasn't because she was pleased, he then made eye contact with those striking emerald orbs, "I'm going to remove your bra to check for any lumps. All right?"

Harmless.

Nodding her head, the Uchiha male then unclasped the pinkette's bra and slowly slid it off of her body before bringing his masculine paws up to grasp her breasts gently. Not the biggest ones he had ever played with... a c-cup at best, but they were silky to the touch and fit perfectly within his palms. Feeling around, his hands then lingered for a moment and he smirked deviously, "You are a fool."

Narrowing her orbs at the male angrily, she then spat out, "Why do you say that!?"

"It is simple really, there was no check up," his deep chuckle rumbled throughout his entire chest until the feeling of one of the hardest bitch slaps he had EVER felt come into contact with his face. This slap was so harsh, it actually threw the Uchiha male to the ground and the pinkette pounced on him - straddling his hips as he gave her an all too amused facial expression.

Chuckling softly at her anger, he then leaned up and brushed his lips against her own, "You are a fun one to play with. No wonder my little brother keeps you around. That fire in your soul is beautiful."

Not really knowing what to say in return to that type of comment, all anger was then defused and she stood up grumbling before beginning to redress, "Asshole..." A colorful language as well? Well, well... isn't this his lucky day? Snickering, he walked forward and began to help place her bra back on, yet whispered, "Be a dear and do not wear one the next time you see me."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" Izuna's wide eyed expression hoped that this was all a joke, and to be frank, Sasuke was in no better position considering food now fell from his mouth for all in the lunchroom to see. Nodding her head, she took Izuna's hands and placed them on her breasts, which he didn't mind so much, "Yup, he tricked me and felt me up - just like you're doing now."

The long haired raven then gave an unenthusiastic facial expression as his hands fell from her chest, "Sakura, why did you BELIEVE him!? I have warned you MANY times that my big brother is crafty!" Naruto then tilted his head and gave a devilish and devious gleam that the pinkette knew all too well, "So, how much did you moan, because we didn't exactly hear you, ya know?"

Red. BRIGHT DAMN RED.

"NARUTO! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! HE TRICKED ME AND SAID IT WAS A CHECK-UP!" The pinkette screeched angrily. Izuna then looked towards his only female best friend, whom, at the moment was heaving angrily, "Sakura, you know that he's not just a doctor in training right? He's the leader of Uchiha Enterprise. Don't mess with him... seriously, he hangs with some dangerous people."

Whenever Izuna called it Uchiha Enterprise, he had to explain to the pinkette that all they sold were motorcycles and firearms - well, and the fact that they owned a few bars and dance clubs as well. Sasuke had to pitch in and add his two cents by saying in a hushed tone that there have been rumors of drug selling going around as well. Both Uchiha's warned Sakura to stay away from Madara permanently.

Emerald orbs widened slightly, "What in the HELL!? He's only nineteen!" Sasuke nodded slightly as if he didn't fully understand the entire situation either, "Yeah, I don't get it either. You know, it's going to be great that we all will be going to the same college." A dry look was all she could give her boys before putting on an act, "Oh, I know! I just don't know what I would have done without you guys!"

All three males playfully rolled their eyes at the feigning pinkette until a pair of rather LARGE breasts slammed into Izuna's face, "Izuna~!" Again, he wasn't complaining, but now he couldn't breathe, "Ino - can't - breathe," this made the blonde back off and chuckle before sitting down, "So did you all decide on a college?"

All four of them nodded and spoke in unison, "Konoha University." Ino's face instantly fell, knowing her scores would NEVER get her into a school such as Konoha University. Honestly, her scores were so low that she had to attend prep school to help her prepare for a University.

A loser's school.

Izuna knew why Ino was so down, but didn't particularly care. Turning to Sakura, the long haired raven then leaned his cheek into his open palm, "Sakura, my family is going to their private beach for a month and said I could invite anyone I wanted. You know my mom and dad will want to see you. Wanna come?"

"No."

Pouting now, Izuna frowned, "Why not!?" Groaning, the pinkette ran her fingers through her long, shiny locks, "Because, if I want to become a doctor then I need to study all summer long AND you JUST told me to stay away from Madara!" This is when Naruto tsked playfully as if he were talking to his very own sister, "All work and no play will make Sakura a dull girl, ya know?"

Now, even Sasuke coaxed her, "Come on Sakura, it will be fun! One month won't kill you! Besides, I heard Madara isn't even attending." Grasping each side of her head, the pinkette groaned even louder in annoyance, "I said NO! I have a LOT of work to study and learn. Summer is not just time for me to go and slack off! NO MEANS NO YOU GUYS!" Ino then frowned, "Sakura, come on, even I'm going."

"Not you too Ino..." Sakura muttered in frustration, yet Izuna was not going to give up.

School, long since been released, yet they were all still there considering the pinkette refused to budge, "NO IZUNA! I MEAN IT! NO, NO, NO, AND NO!" Izuna folded his arms, "What's the big deal? Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino are going! It's just for a month Sakura and it's summer break! My family owns a beach house, now I'm taking you with or without your permission. Now, let's go and get you a bathing suit since I ruined yours last year."

Continuing to refuse; Izuna, Sasuke, and Naruto then picked the flailing pinkette up before throwing her into the passenger seat of Izuna's SUV and making her pout instantly. It was no secret to anyone, really, those two really should just come out and say the words they mean to say to one another. It was long over-due. Turning his head and grinning as he started his car, Izuna spoke, "Your dad already said you could go, too."

Folding her arms, she already knew Izuna was going to take her to some rich place that she WOULDN'T want to buy anything at. Yet, she couldn't help but admire at how flawless he was. As he drove, a smirk crept onto the long haired raven's face due to knowing that she was staring in awe before extending a single masculine hand to Sakura.

Defeated.

Sighing heavily, Sakura placed her hand within Izuna's large palm, yet, no one else could actually see what they were doing. Pulling into a parking space, she had been right... here there were in the famed Amaterasu shopping strip that was owned by the Uchiha's. Everyone EXCEPT Sakura exited the car, making Izuna groan.

Sasuke already looked nervous due to his cousin not noticing right off of the back, "Izuna..." Turning his head towards his short haired doppelganger and tilting his head, Izuna answered, "Hm?" It was bad when even Naruto notices these things, because he then spilled it for his closest friend, "Izuna, Madara is here," the blonde proceeded to point towards the moody male's expensive motorcycle, which made Izuna's eyes widen.

"Okay, I know all of the shops he goes to. Don't worry." Izuna spoke as if he were unsure of the words he were even speaking before directing his attention back to Sakura, who STILL refused to get out of the car.

Walking to the passenger side, Izuna opened the door and held his hand out, "Come on, hold my hand," he gave a playful wink to the pinkette. God damn him. Grumbling was ALL she could possibly do as she exited the car and took his hand, "You know... I was surprised when your brother didn't call on you. ESPECIALLY AFTER I TUTORED YOU ALL NIGHT TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD THE DAMN THINGS MEMORIZED!"

Naruto then snickered playfully, "Looks like Madara wants your dick Sakura." Rolling her emerald orbs drastically, she gave a very unladylike snort before retorting with, "Oh yeah, it's real impressive... let me whip it out," her unenthusiastic tone jingled out. This only made all of the men within the group die of laughter.

Men.

* * *

Madara was in the Amaterasu shopping strip looking for a new bathing suit due to his having a hole in them. Such a shame, it was a two thousand dollar bathing suit. A woman followed him as he pointed to ones he liked and she would hastily take it off of the rack before neatly resting it over her arm.

Hearing the jingle to the store door did not phase him until he heard, "Big brother!?" Lazily glancing up, Madara nodded towards Izuna, "Ah, hello Izuna. Sasuke, it's wonderful to see you as well." Sasuke gave a nod as if it were just SO thrilling to see his egotistical cousin. Naruto then happily waved, "Hey there Madara!"

The blonde was always too loud and acted as if he were a chicken with his head cut off, but, he humored his little brother, "Hello Naruto. What brings you in?" Naruto grinned cheekily, forgetting that if they came into contact with Madara, Sakura's name was taboo, "We're here to get a new bathing suit for Sakura since Izuna ruined hers last year!"

Tilting his head slightly, that's when he saw her hiding behind Izuna. Onyx jewels appeared so amused that he could barely contain himself, "Sakura, I'm not going to kill you." He could already hear her groaning and that's when she knew what to do, "Izuna?" She walked out into the open, yet close to his body - causing Madara's orbs to narrow, as if silently daring her to do it.

Flicking her emerald orbs towards Madara as if saying _'yeah, fuck you'_ with a grin plastered onto her nothing than less perfect lips. Izuna rapidly blinked and slightly tilted his head, "Hm?" Noticing his ponytail, the pinkette shot her hand forward and took hold of those silk based locks before gently guiding him down and pressing her lips to his.

Silent fury was all Izuna witnessed.

Yet, the moment the pinkette's lips touched the long haired raven's lips, she oddly felt... nothing. No butterflies, no excitement, no racing heart... nothing; BUT it was enough to piss Madara off to the point that he sulked forward, grabbed the pinkette, and dragged her to an open changing room that locked upon closing.

Once that door closed Sakura placed her back against the wall with terrified emerald orbs, "Madara stop," she pathetically whimpered out and tried to hide her shame for such a pathetic sound even being produced from her vocal cords. He was not going to hear this bullshit as he stalked towards her like a predator in the jungle.

Yet the moment he was right in front of her, he stopped and placed his hands on either sides of her head as he whispered almost seductively within her ear, "You enjoy angering me, do you not?" That single whisper sent a shock through her body, yet, again he surprised her.

Merely placing his lips on her forehead, the moody male snickered, "Come, let us find you a bathing suit." Great... more Uchiha's to dote on her. Here, just let me insert the sarcasm card for a moment. Clearly not amused by his little display of terror, the pinkette scowled, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY MADARA!"

Rolling his beautiful onyx orbs, Madara held his enormous hand out to her and the pinkette could only gawk, "Dear GOD your hands are HUGE!" Grinning, Madara could only jest now, "You know what they say about big hands..." Pausing, Sakura instantly turned fifty shades of red and now felt like a red rainbow before he chose to continue, "Big gloves."

UGH! UCHIHA'S!

Not looking amused at this point, Sakura realized she wouldn't be getting out of here UNLESS she took this asshole's hand. Huffing, the pinkette placed her hand within Madara's and felt a tingle she had not once felt before with Izuna and it made her look up silently at this handsome man as he exited the room with her hand in his own.

Izuna was NOT happy. Storming up to his older brother, Izuna opened his mouth, yet Sakura held up her hand, "I made a deal with him Izuna. I told him I'd let him take me shopping for angering him." A crafty lie on her part, but she honestly did not know what these feelings were as of yet.

Sakura gave the younger Uchiha brother a saddened smile, yet that's when Madara made his own lie, "That is not all though. She also agreed to go to the Uchiha beach house on my motorcycle." The pinkette didn't know if she wanted that much time together with Madara, so she spoke up, "No I didn't!" From what Izuna told her, it was a full days drive.

Not happy that this precious female was going to be taken from his company, he gave a slightly possessive rumble that made her take a big step back, "I agreed to let you take me shopping! Isn't that enough for you!?" Izuna folded his arms and snapped around with a disrespectful grin that his big brother actually witnessed, "We'll be waiting in the car for you."

"Okay Izuna." The pinkette mumbled softly with a hurt expression. Once the gang of fools was gone, Madara looked back towards her, "Why did you lie?" Scowling softly, Sakura then folded her arms across her chest, "You wouldn't let me go! So I had to make up something! Any time I tried to pull away, your muscles would harden! Now can we just get this over with!?"

The moody male's face fell slightly, "Sakura, I don't let other people ride my motorcycle. I'm sensitive and do not like it when people stand directly behind me. So for me to even indicate that I was allowing you to ride on my bike, well, you noticed the shocked expressions Izuna and Sasuke held."

Nodding her head unknowingly due to being lost in thought, she did not snap out of her daze until Madara began to happily browse around for her - her fingers now laced through his. Turning his head and calling over the woman that had been holding all of his bathing suits, Madara then softly asked, "I would like it if you picked out my bathing suit."

She was not Ino, she did NOT enjoy shopping. There were so many other productive tasks that she could be achieving right now. Seeing a dark blue and crimson red men's bathing suit, the pinkette pointed, "That one. Kind of matches your hair, yet, the red gives off a nice flare."

Giving an amused facial expression, he grasped his chin lightly and closed his eyes as light humming could then be clearly heard, "Hm, yes. I do think you are right." Now wanting to tease the pinkette, he placed the real bathing suit on his belt before grasping a bathing suit made of only strings, "Yes, this should do nicely for you."

Feeling a rough punch to the head, Sakura's face bled red, "THAT'S ONLY STRINGS!" Madara then groaned in agony and rubbed the back of his head tenderly as he spoke, "I was merely kidding Sakura. Oh, by the way. I do plan to buy you a months worth of clothing. Do not even thing of _defying_ me."

Emerald orbs then dropped to the ground and she then groaned, "How LONG is this going to take!?" Unhooking the real bikini from behind him and showing it to her, the pinkette then blinked rapidly. It was red with diamonds scattered here and there tastefully. In other words...

Sakura loved it and Madara could see it.

* * *

Shopping spree now complete and dusk was now upon them, Sakura gently yawned - completely exhausted from playing Barbie all afternoon as the male with the long and unruly locks handed her a shirt of his own with a gentle blush caressing his cheeks, "Come now, you can change in Izuna's car." Madara noted, causing her to sleepily nod, "Okay."

Noticing her teetering form as if she were drunk, the moody male lifted the precious woman into his arms and made his way back to his bike; fully knowing Izuna would be parked close by. With Sakura being so tired, now he was kind of wishing he was taking his expensive truck that normally was used to take motorcycles on display.

He had been right. His little brother was parked directly across from his motorcycle. Opening his brother's passenger door, he merely gave a glance to the blonde female that screamed, _'move, NOW'_ and Ino quickly scrambled to the backseat of the SUV before the sleeping pinkette was placed down.

Glancing towards his dense younger brother, the older brother furrowed his eyebrows, "You do not expect me to carry all of this clothing on my motorcycle, do you? Trunk, now!" Izuna popped the trunk and Madara placed all of the bags in with a gentle sigh - making Sasuke look back, "You okay Madara?"

"Hm? Yes, why would I not be," he replied nonchalantly.

Walking back up to the passenger door, Izuna held a confused facial expression, "Big brother? What is Sakura clinging to?" This is when the devil in Madara arose, "Ah... that would be one of my shirts." This only pissed Izuna off and the minute he ripped that shirt out of the sleeping beauty's hand, she popped awake, "Huh...?"

By now, the older Uchiha brother was now slinging his leg over his motorcycle and placing his helmet on before turning the beautifully crafted two wheeled vehicle over so that the engine began to roar and hum. Glancing back, Madara gained an amused facial expression that confused Izuna, well, that is until he turned his head and witnessed the pinkette pulling her shirt off and replacing it with his brother's.

"S-SAKURA!" Izuna hissed out while scowling.

"What...?" The pinkette yawned out as she yanked her pants down.

Pulling his gloves on while his younger brother bitched at Sakura, Madara's eyes flicked to Sasuke's and Naruto's beyond reddened facial expressions and was now curious. Walking his bike over, the older Uchiha brother used his middle knuckle to tap on the window. Seeing the window roll down and hearing his little brother's angered, "What!?" Madara rose a delicate eyebrow until shifting his gaze to Izuna's lap.

There she was in all of her glory in HIS shirt. Victory. Wait... she is not wearing pants!? Blood began to rush down south pretty quick, but all he did was hold a stoic hand up as a means to say farewell due to seeing a bit too much, "I shall see you tomorrow Izuna." Izuna angrily nodded his head and clenched his teeth, but before Madara could speed off, he spoke, "Brother... tomorrow, we spar."

Grinning like a madman now, Madara nodded and took off with Izuna and his gang close behind.

A day passed and Sakura did not know how she slept through the entire trip. Well, to her defense, road trips always made her sleepy. Finally parked, Izuna gently shook the sleeping beauty, "Sakura, we're here." Emerald orbs fluttered open tiredly and she soon stretched across his lap, "Mm... Izuna, you make a good pillow and your clothes smell extra good today."

This is when the younger Uchiha brother froze, "Sakura..." - "Hm?" - "That's Madara's shirt." The venom laced behind those words were all too apparent, but he quickly let it go with a gentle sigh, "Here, let me go get you some shorts since you will be under attack soon. Want comfy or formal?" All she did was rub her eyes and that was enough of an answer for him.

Stepping out of his SUV, he walked to the back and opened his trunk before pulling out a pair of form fitting black shorts. Sakura wasn't much of a shoe person during the summer time, so there was no need. Walking to the drivers door, he noticed someone inside already and sweat dropped, "Shisui, couldn't wait could you?"

"Hell no, not with her in her panties." Shisui snickered and ran his finger at the seams of the pinkette's boyshort panties - causing a massive blush to arise. Raising his fist, Izuna rammed it across Shisui's head, "I SWEAR! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MY BIG BROTHER!"

Clutching his head in agony, the older Uchiha male groaned until Sakura huffed, "Oh, enough. Shisui has seen me naked anyway," the dangerous tone that followed had both Uchiha's backing away. Sakura pulled the comfy shorts on and promptly shoved the male sitting next to her out so that he comically landed face first on the ground.

Izuna already knew all Uchiha's would soon be gathering at the lake and then once it became too dangerous to drink around the water, they would move to the bar. Turning around, that's when he realized the pinkette had vanished. Rushing to the water, thinking this was his brother's doing, he found Madara already drinking but he did not see Sakura, "What the...?"

* * *

"Itachi... seriously...? You're going to give Izuna a heart attack," the pinkette scolded angrily, which only made Itachi chuckle, "Oh, he will manage. How have you been?" Rolling her eyes, Sakura was just about to answer until she was swept off the ground and lifted into the air, "SAKURA!"

Squeaking, she realized as to whom was speaking to her and giggled happily, "Obito!" For better or for worse, she wasn't sure, but Obito was one of her absolute favorites and he even knew it. The man rubbed it in poor Izuna's face for a year straight that he was her favorite once he had figured it out.

Setting the pinkette down, she then took hold of both Obito's and Itachi's hands - standing in the center of the two men as the three walked, "I've been good Itachi, how about you?" Itachi made a slight frown, "Well, I'd be better if I hadn't had to hide the fact that the Senju will be joining us this year from our leader."

Sakura had definitely heard of the Senju's due to their incredible hospitals. How could she not have heard of them whenever she, herself, wanted to become a doctor? Honestly, one day Sakura hoped she would become a doctor so grand that she would be hired by one of the many Senju hospitals.

It was almost on cue, because just then, a mass load of cars began to show up and Itachi formally excused himself just in case Madara should decide to attack. The pinkette was also aware that the two families were like oil and water... never mixing correctly and always rubbing one another the wrong way entirely.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA!" Obito finally yelled out to gain the pinkette's attention, which thankfully worked, "What's wrong Obito?" Obito shook his head and laughed, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Senju family. There is Hashirama, nineteen. Tobirama, same age as you, eighteen. Itama, sixteen. Kawarama, fifteen." Nodding her head, she then heard a loud, "IZUMI, STOP IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DOTE ON ME!"

As they neared the Senju group, Sakura was quick to notice Izumi was loving on a young boy that held a cross shaped scar on the right side of his cheek. The fifteen year old Uchiha girl was quick to "think pink" and her head snapped to the side, "SISTER!" Sakura had no clue why Izumi continued to call her sister, but hey, more power to her.

Noticing all eyes on her now, the pinkette really wanted to hide in Obito's shirt. Clearing his throat and ripping their attention away from the pink haired lass, Obito then gave a soft chuckle, "This is Sakura. Please do not stare at her, it makes her highly uncomfortable." Hashirama then gave one of the kindest smiles she had ever witnessed before approaching her.

Obito pat her shoulder and stepped off to the side so that she could actually talk to Hashirama. Nervous was all she felt, yet shakily, she held her hand out, "H-Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno." A soft blush came to her cheeks and the brunette's eyes began to sparkle before snatching the pinkette up in a big bear hug, "Hello, Sakura! My name is-" - "HASHIRAMA!"

Tilting his head up to see Madara bolting in a drunken state of mind towards him, Hashirama waved and chirped out, "Madara!" - _'THAT BASTARD! HE PLANS TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE!'_ Madara internally roared in his drunken stupor. Sakura sighed heavily and took a step away from the lovable brunette before turning towards the angered man who she could read like a book at the moment.

Eye twitching furiously, the pinkette brought up her hand once he was in range and slapped him to the ground with ease, "NOW STOP THAT!" Pink brows furrowed with complete rage at this point, Sakura continued, "YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" Huffing angrily, Sakura then plopped down on the male's back while he complained and groaned about being bitch slapped to the ground AGAIN.

Hashirama bubbled over with laughter, placing his hands on his hips and leaning back as he did so. Calming himself, the brunette wiped a tear of sheer joy from his eye due to the sight in front of him, "Madara, it looks like you've finally met your match!" All Madara could do was prop his head up as the pinkette sat on his back, "Hm, if you say so."

Just as the brunette began to snicker, that snickering was cut off by a very mature voice, "ELDER BROTHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Sakura tilted her head to see an extremely handsome man that was her age, yet oddly had silver hair. The silver hair did not look bad on him by any means though, if anything it made those soft red orbs he adorned pop out brilliantly, yet his gaze was stern and focused.

"He's handsome," the pinkette admitted aloud for everyone to hear. Hashirama gained a gleeful look and instantly snatched Sakura from her muscular _bench._ Not knowing where the brunette was taking her, she nervously mumbled, "H-Hashirama? Where are we going?" As Hashirama walked, he snatched his silver haired little brother up as well and knew to gain some distance.

Okay, maybe he went too far... oh well, Tobirama knew the way back. Hashirama then snapped his fingers once he placed both confused parties down, "Ah! I forgot to speak with Madara about something! I'll be back!" With that, the brunette rushed off and grabbed Madara. Leaving out the detail that he had just played match maker with Sakura and Tobirama.

Now all he had to do was drink to pass the time! Noticing a LOT of distressed Uchiha's, Hashirama thought nothing of it... the girl's last name was not Uchiha and usually Uchiha's did not care about non-clan members. Now that he thought about it, he realized, some Uchiha's were still treated like outcasts. It was almost as if they were a gang, not a clan. Well... Hashirama wouldn't be too far off in this line of thinking.

* * *

The moment Tobirama watched his elder brother ditch him, his mouth dropped open slightly. Here he was, with an odd pink haired girl... it was such an ugly dye job. Why pink? Was it her favorite color? Or was this just the color for the month? He had met those kinds of girls before and found them repulsive.

Sakura could feel those gentle red orbs piercing her as if a sword had just been stabbed through her chest. Nervously turning towards him, the pinkette kept her voice low, "Uh... my name is Sakura, what about you?" Snapping out of it, Tobirama lightly folded his arms as his deep and masculine tone rang out, "Tobirama Senju. Why do you dye your hair such a dreadful color?"

Emerald orbs peered down, "O-Oh... it's not dyed. It's natural... I'm sorry you find my hair color to be _dreadful_." Turning, Sakura began to walk away, but she was quickly stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. I'm constantly asked the same thing so I suppose I just hardened my heart over the years," Tobirama gently exclaimed to her, which, she supposed made sense.

Offering his arm to her like a gentleman, he watched her long hair sway to see the Uchiha clan crest, "An Uchiha?" Sakura could hear the confusion held within Tobirama's tone and it only made her chuckle softly, "Ah, no. I'm wearing Madara's shirt to be comfortable. I wear Izuna's clothing too. I'm... not wealthy, so I don't feel comfortable wearing all of those triple digit priced clothing. Besides, I like how they smell."

At least she was being honest and Tobirama could appreciate that much, "You like how they smell?" The pinkette blushed and nodded as she took Tobirama's arm, noticing... he smelled glorious as well, "Maybe I'll start stealing your shirts, because you smell really good too," she playfully teased.

Tobirama instantly turned bright red, "If you want one of my shirts then you can have one." Chuckling softly at the silver haired teen as they walked, Sakura then gained a devious gleam - no thanks to Naruto, "Does that mean I get the one off of your back?" Watching this man freeze was simply priceless and Sakura instantly bubbled over with giggles, "I'm kidding Tobi~"

Lifting an eyebrow at the nickname, he then huffed, "Did you just call me Tobi?" Oh, she was having fun with this one. Slowly stopping and gently pressing her body to his, he instantly began to light up like a firework, "That's right... Tobi." Tobirama could feel every curve of Sakura's and slowly brought his hands up to place them on her hips.

Knowing her game now, the silver haired Senju smirked and began to slowly run his hands up and down the pinkette's sides; which in terms, made her flustered. Now the hunt began.

Elsewhere, Izuna had been a damned nervous wreck and it was taking its tole on him. In other words, he was now drinking with his brother, "Big brother, it's not fair! You get EVERYTHING!" Madara had always known that Izuna was a lightweight, but this display was simply unsightly for an Uchiha. Hashirama, drunk now, slung his arm over Izuna's shoulder, "AW! What's wrong Izuna!"

Looking up with those sparkling onyx jewels, Izuna slightly whimpered, "I can't find Sakura anywhere Hashirama!" Hashirama deemed it fit to play with the younger Uchiha brother's long raven locks during his drunken stupor and then accidentally spilled what he was supposed to keep a secret, "Don't you worry! She's safe! Sakura is with Tobirama right now! Maybe I'll get a niece or nephew to spoil!"

Izuna's head shot towards where his brother had been sitting, but, Madara was gone, "Hashirama! Madara is infatuated with Sakura!" - "Well, so are you." Hashirama admitted out loud, making the long haired raven turn a deep shade of red, "Hashirama, SHH! Don't tell anyone!"

Shisui's face STILL hurt, but the alcohol was numbing the pain. Noticing pink, he rushed to her and swooped her up before twirling the pinkette around, "Sakura! Come drink with me! Pwease?" Lifting a delicate brow, Sakura figured it was the least she could do after shoving him out of Izuna's SUV today, "Fine, fine. How about a contest?" Noticing the fire in the man's eyes, the pinkette sweat dropped.

Competitive Uchiha's...

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Shisui roared with playful fits of laughter as he tugged her along. Turning her head back to Tobirama, Sakura motioned for him to come too and he lightly shook his head. He had never been a fan of drinking and probably never would be.

Sakura, long since gone, Tobirama noticed someone running towards him until skidding to a stop, "Madara?" Heaving like a madman and having burned off majority of his alcohol by now, the moody male growled out, "Where is Sakura?" Lifting a single brow, he then pointed towards the ocean front where he had been drinking earlier, "Shisui came and Sakura challenged him to a drinking contest."

Nodding his head and turning, Madara then smirked, "Would you like a lovely tea party dress and a sun hat? Considering you cannot even handle alcohol." Tobirama shot Madara a glare, only making the Uchiha male snicker, "Well, my offer does still stand **_princess_**." Roaring with laughter now, Madara dashed towards Sakura.

"SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! YOU'RE LOSHING!" Shisui slurred out as he took another shot. Sakura was actually winning by a landslide whenever Madara skidded up to witness Shisui pass out cold. Tilting her head up to see Madara, Sakura instantly stood and Madara grasped her wrist, "Ah-ah. I shall challenge you next."

Gaining an annoyed facial expression, the pinkette then growled out, "WHY SHOULD I!?" This made the leader of the Uchiha's grin, "Because, you are wearing my shirt." She loved the way he smelled... but his ego pushed her to yank his shirt off and throw it at him, "THERE! NOW I'M NOT!" Hearing many whistles now, Sakura covered her breasts and grumbled as she walked away; passing a pissed off Tobirama in the process.

Tobirama looked mortified that the pinkette was no longer wearing a shirt and quickly took his off before handing it to her, "Sakura, where did your shirt go!?" Sakura sighed heavily as if saying, _'PLEASE stop asking'_ and he could only nod as she pulled his t-shirt on. She wanted to find Izuna, snuggle up, and go to bed. Alcohol made her... a tad too frisky for her liking.

* * *

"Tobi? Do you know where Izuna is?" Sakura asked softly, her emerald orbs pleading. Nodding his head, the silver headed Senju motioned for the pinkette to follow and that's exactly what she did. Walking into the bar, Sakura sought out the younger Uchiha brother out like a heat seeking missile until she pinpointed him, "Izuna, c-can we go to bed...?"

He had been so down, that the moment he heard the precious female's voice, he turned and rushed to her, "Of course." Izuna was aware that Sakura could not sleep in new places unless she had someone familiar with her and he didn't mind if she snuggled with him for the remainder of the trip.

Sober now, Izuna lifted Sakura into his arms and could instantly tell that she had been drinking considering she hid her face within his hair to press kisses against the silkiness of his neck. Rushing out before anyone _noticed,_ Izuna then made it back to his room panting heavily as he whispered in a groan, "You enjoy torturing me don't you?" He chuckled softly to try and relieve some of the pressure down under as he placed Sakura on his bed.

Walking to his door, the Uchiha male locked it before shedding his top and discarding it to the side. Sakura was his first in many ways. First female friend, first interest, first desire, first love, and first in bed. Collapsing beside her, and placing a single arm over his eyes; Izuna then breathed out a chuckle, "Now she shall commence her torture."

And oh did he love the way she tortured him.

All he felt were her legs straddling his hips. Those creamy, silky, and desirable legs he had left bruising love bites on in more than just one encounter. Oh how he wished she was his. Izuna had been so lost in thought, that Sakura stopped all movements and moved his arm away from his handsome face, "What's bothering you?" That's when he noticed it...

Sakura was no longer wearing his older brother's shirt that held ties to the Uchiha clan. No, that would have been a far better alternative. Now she was wearing the white shirt bearing the Senju crest that belonged to Tobirama and that sent him into a frenzy. Narrowing his orbs at her dangerously, the pinkette actually looked shocked that such a sweet man held such a look of hate and disgust.

It was far too sudden, but all she heard was his angered roar, "GET OUT!" Emerald orbs widened immensely before filling with angered tears, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK HOW I GOT IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Shooting off of the bed, Sakura was already running out of the house whenever Tajima caught her, "Whoa there, calm down Sakura..."

Breaking down was all she could do and Sasuke finally found here, "THERE you are! I have been worried about you!" Sasuke could have cared less if she wore Tobirama's shirt as of now, people always ended up swapping clothing at these events so it really wasn't a big shock to him.

"I-I'm going to take a walk..." Sakura whispered and began to make graceful strides away until she sat at the beach alone. Madara walked up beside her and sat down shakily, obviously heavily intoxicated at this point, "Sakura what's wrong?" He honestly couldn't sit up and the pinkette could even see that, making her sigh and take his head before placing it in her lap.

This only made him chuckle and hand her a bottle of heavy liquor, "Drown your sorrows with me." This made Sakura glance towards Madara, "You have sorrows...?" This made him sadly snicker, "But of course I do." Taking the bottle from him, Sakura effectively chugged the entire bottle, yet still appeared sober, "Ew, that tasted gross."

Adjusting in her lap, a contempt sigh was released from his lips until they spoke in unison, "We need more alcohol." A roar of laughter was then heard on the moody male's behalf and slowly he sat up, "Shall we? I like this peace and quiet... we can come back right after." This made the pinkette smile gently, "Sure." Walking side by side, Madara then groaned out, "You do not plan to use me as a bench again, do you?"

Flicking her orbs towards him darkly, yet playfully, Sakura grinned...

"Don't know, haven't decided yet."


	2. 2::

**I decided to go NICE and slow with this story. Kind of found that I have a love for it already! Please R &R!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **::2::**_

* * *

All she could feel was a coarse texture beneath her body as if she were sleeping on sand, or something along those lines. In other words, it was uncomfortable. Emerald orbs did not want to open due to the pounding headache and the nauseous feeling she now held. God she felt sick as if she had been drinking hard liquor all night. The problem was, the pinkette couldn't recall a single memory from the night prior.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, making her sit up rather quickly. Thinking she was about to throw up, the feeling then faded momentarily and Sakura swallowed heavily. Blood shot eyes glared at the sunrise as if all of this were its fault entirely. Hearing a weak chuckle, the pinkette slowly turned her head to see Obito nearing her, "You okay Sakura?" The guilty tone he held was all to noticeable and the feelings of shame were immense.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," she exclaimed with a slight gag and the Uchiha male already knew that was inevitable. Madara, being the leader and even if he was heavily intoxicated, ordered that Sakura be injected with ecstasy and being a full blown member of the _clan_ , he could not disobey.

Nodding his head and looking down, the Uchiha male sighed shakily, "Yeah... you might for a while..." Red flags were instantly set into the pinkette's mind. She wanted to be a doctor... so she began to go through the list of illegal drugs within her mind that could possibly do this to her body. Cocaine? No. Meth? No. Date rape...? Oh god, maybe.

Nervously glancing towards the Uchiha male, he could clearly see Sakura's anxiety flood gates about to burst open. Swallowing the large lump within her throat, the pinkette then whispered, "Obito, what was given to me...?" Obito felt frozen and did NOT want to answer and thank god he didn't have to.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he bolted towards her. The blonde knew that the pinkette probably had one hell of a time falling asleep last night, so she was probably exhausted. However, Obito, thinking he was off the hook then froze whenever Sakura growled out, "Answer me Obito."

Naruto lifted the girl he thought of like a sister into his arms tenderly and that's when even Naruto noticed it. The small dot of dried blood on the pinkette's silky skin of her bicep. Lowering his head, the usually happy-go-lucky male then became pissed, "Obito, WHAT was given to my sister!?" It never failed when Naruto was angry, he would always call Sakura his sister and was just as protective over her as well.

The Uchiha male didn't want to answer, he really didn't. So, he calmed himself and looked Naruto dead in the eye, "That is for you to take up with our leader, Naruto." Sasuke was now bolting towards Sakura, yet, upon hearing those words, changed directions and darted towards Madara.

Madara was nursing a cup of black coffee whenever Sasuke came to a grinding halt in front of him, "MADARA!" Glancing up, the moody male was in no mood as of now and ground out, "WHAT!?" The short haired Uchiha folded his arms angrily before releasing a venom laced tone, "WHAT in the HELL did you INJECT into Sakura!?"

All Madara could do was groan, but finally answered, "I did no such thing," he honestly answered as he rubbed his temples. Lowering his head to keep the sun away from his throbbing eyes, the Uchiha leader began to think about the events that happened the night prior...

* * *

 _ **::Flashback::**_

* * *

Madara and Sakura had been drinking for some time now and the leader of the Uchiha snickered, "Sakura?" Turning to look at the male, whom there was now five of, Sakura cackled, "Yeah?" Leaning over, he pressed his lips innocently to the pinkette's, making her tangle her fingers within his long mane of locks as their lips danced.

Eagerly, Sakura pulled his shirt off and began to run her fingers all over his well defined abdomen, making him smirk. Madara allowed her to play with his skin for the time being and gently spoke, "Mm... you like what you see?" Those brilliant emerald orbs flicked up to meet his sparkling onyx jewels as she leaned in to place kisses against his inked skin, "Mhm," was all she managed to mumble out.

Sakura then traced one of her hands all the way down to the front of his jeans and began to stroke, making Madara's eyes widen as a groan was softly released. Snapping his fingers, Obito ran up with wide eyes and considering the pinkette was so busy, she did not even see the moody male murmur into her favorite Uchiha's ear.

Obito pulled out a syringe and frowned before plunging it into Sakura's arm and injecting the liquid, "One dose of ecstasy lord Madara." Madara then fanned him away and was quick to notice... Sakura could no longer focus. Her emerald orbs bounced every which way to try and make sense of what just happened, her heart beat slammed against her chest, and her breathing became erratic and panicked.

It did not take long, but his pleasure came to an abrupt halt whenever the pinkette completely passed out. Scowling and huffing at this, Madara stood and went off to his dance club to relieve some of his pent up stress that had been built up thanks to Sakura.

* * *

 _ **::End Of Flashback::**_

* * *

"MADARA!" Sasuke yelled, snapping the Uchiha leader out of his daze, "Hm?" Growling, Sasuke was about to explode, "SAKURA IS ALLERGIC TO MAJORITY OF ILLEGAL DRUGS!" Well shit, he didn't know that. His tired onyx orbs then looked up, "I shall tell you again, I did nothing to her. If she is allergic, as you say, then why are you still standing here _instead_ of helping her!?"

Well, it was the truth AND a verbal bitch slap to the face.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the short haired Uchiha teen growled out, "Hn, you're a horrible leader. Ordering your subordinates to drug a girl instead of doing it yourself. Izuna would be a far better leader and EVERY Uchiha here thinks so too. We're tired of being on the police's radar whenever some of us want to live a normal life."

Pissed off now, Madara growled out himself, "Sasuke, I have a JOB for you and I do NOT expect failure," the leader of the Uchiha's then snidely handed the younger Uchiha a piece of paper that made his eyes widen, "A-A-ASSASSINATION!?"

"Go. You look simply unsightly."

Already having his handgun clipped to his belt, the young man snapped around and stormed out. _'She's allergic...'_ Madara could only think over and over again, a slight frown coming to his face during the entire process. Snapping his fingers, the young leader then called out, "Shisui, take care of Sakura." Shisui nodded and bolted off quickly.

* * *

Sakura finally came around some time later in the afternoon and witnessed Shisui holding her hand, "Hey, you okay?" Nodding her head, the pinkette slowly sat up with the help of the frowning Uchiha male. Shisui ran his fingers slowly through her hair and slightly tightened his hold on Sakura's hand, "All of the drugs within your body have been neutralized. You should be okay now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..."

She knew it... Madara had drugged her. Now she wanted nothing to do with him. She would rather die than see him again. Shaking her head slowly, Sakura managed to fumble out, "It wasn't your fault Shisui... don't blame yourself..." How could he not blame himself? He was passed out drunk while she was being drugged.

Her door then slowly opened and in walked the one person she did not want to see. Turning her head away, her hold on Shisui's hand became slightly tighter; indicating that she did not want to be left alone with Madara. Madara's deep and masculine tone then rang out, "Shisui, leave us."

Shisui gained a worried expression, considering tears now gathered within the pinkette's emerald orbs... but as such, he was just a clan member... so he nodded and stood up, "As you wish." With that, Shisui slowly allowed Sakura's hand to fall from his as he walked away and exited the room.

Madara came to the bed and sat beside her, "Sakura, forgive me. I did not watch what Sasuke was doing last night." That little punk would learn to obey him... one way or another. This made Sakura's eyes widen, "S-Sasuke did this? W-Why, he knows I'm extremely allergic to majority of street drugs!" Sakura sobbed out, still refusing to look at him as if knowing this was a set up.

"I cannot say why he did it, but I did hear other Uchiha's saying that they heard him talking about how he would never become a doctor if you were around." Madara feigned perfectly. Oh, she did not buy this story at all considering she had always promised to help her boys in their times of need.

Izuna and Tobirama then ran through the door with panicked facial expressions, "IS SAKURA OKAY!?" They both yelled in unison, yet both ended up glaring at one another. The only person Sakura didn't mind seeing right now was Tobirama considering her orbs filled to the brim with tears, "T-Tobi..."

That was all that was needed to be said for him to rush to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, "Someone drugged you?!" Sakura could only nod gently against the silver haired Senju's chest and that's when her door flew open again for Izumi to fly in and push Tobirama off, "Sister! Are you okay!?" The brunette Uchiha asked out of concern and before the pinkette could even answer, the door flew open again.

Itachi then ran in and promptly pushed Izumi off to ask the same questions, so Sakura just waited for the entire damn Uchiha clan to show up to answer. It did NOT take long for Izuna and Madara's parents to fly in. Tajima was the most protective of her and held the pinkette close, "Sakura, who did this to you!?"

She refused to create a family rift, so, Sakura meekly whispered, "I can't remember..." Yet Madara and his stern tone rang out, "It was Sasuke." A deep sigh was then heard, obviously Tajima knew that this was a lie as well, "Madara, do you take me for a fool?" Yet, Madara was now so deep in thought that he did not even hear his father speaking to him.

Tajima released another heavy sigh due to knowing his son was not even listening before giving Sakura his attention once more, "Well, it's a good thing the drugs were neutralized." Izuna stood in the corner, still looking pissed off at the fact that Sakura had been wearing Tobirama's clothing the night prior. He wished he could tell her that Tobirama had shot the left side of his abdomen before in a showdown.

Tobirama silently glared at Izuna as well for even being alive. Madara, still deep in thought, then snapped his finger, "Ah! Who should like to go and get a tattoo with me?" Sakura had ALWAYS wanted a tattoo, so she supposed this was actually the best time considering her nerves were not responding to pain, "Me," was all she spoke softly, making him grin.

Izuna also decided to get a couple of tattoos, which would take more than just a couple of hours to complete. Shisui, Itachi, and Obito also decided to go and get more ink on their body as well considering they did have a tattoo artist on the premises. The pinkette now wondered as to _WHY_ all Uchiha's had tattoos.

Coincidence?

Shaking her head internally, Sakura rid herself of all thoughts. Feeling okay to stand now, the pink haired lass then elegantly shifted her legs off of the bed and stood up. Even if Izuna was not happy with her right now, he brought her everything that she would need and she gave a barely audible thank you before getting dressed in her bikini and pulled a pair of jean shorts over the bottoms.

Pulling a t-shirt over the expensive bikini top, Sakura left her room and instantly clung to Obito and Itachi. She was a tad nervous, she knew the tattoo she was going to get was going to hurt a lot. She planned to get a tattoo on her entire right side, including her rib cage. Having a mental image of what she wanted, the pinkette nodded, "I'm ready."

All of the men nodded and began to near the tattoo parlor that currently vibrated from the loud rock music playing inside. Entering, they all had to cover their ears and Madara snarled out, "TURN THIS WRETCHED MUSIC DOWN BEFORE I GO DEAF!" Multiple Uchiha's now tripped over one another and the music finally was turned down.

"Ah! Lord Madara! In for another piece of my artwork?" The cute girl, whom was covered in tattoos and piercings, flirted. Every Uchiha was attended to and then a young man, maybe three or four years older than her, smiled, "Excuse me miss, are you getting inked?" He politely asked, almost shocking the pinkette before remembering he was an Uchiha. Sakura could only nod and he gave a chuckle, "All right then, come with me please."

This shocked Sakura because he hadn't even asked what she had wanted, but she followed and entered one of the many rooms. The male sat down and smiled, "I brought you here just in case the tattoo's significance was personal. So tell me, do you know what you want?" Sakura then envisioned the tattoo again and nodded, "Yeah, I do." She then got to explaining as to what she wanted and he sketched it perfectly.

Smiling, the Uchiha tattoo artist then asked, "Placement?" Sakura turned and motioned to her entire right side, making the artist cringe a bit, "You're brave for your first tattoo. All right, I'm going to have you take your shirt off and lie down for me on the table right there." Nodding her head, she came prepared; so the pinkette removed her t-shirt and eased her body onto the cold table, making her breath hitch within her throat.

The male turned around and placed the paper to Sakura's skin, making a replica of the rather large tattoo she wanted. Nodding, he placed new needles on his tattoo gun and brought out ink. Not even asking if she was ready, the male began to ink her up and she instantly began to tear up from the pain considering it took so long to explain her tattoo that her pain receptors were once again functioning.

That pain was hell considering he started at the rib cage to get it done first. Glancing towards the pinkette, the tattoo artist smiled softly, "We do have laser technology. So once I am done in here, I will use the laser and that will be painless. What it does is it heals the skin so that you don't have to come back in for touch-ups. So, this is a family tree... huh?"

Sakura nodded and felt one of her breasts go numb, "Oh SHIT, is that supposed to happen!?" The artist lifted a delicate brow to her, clearly confused, "What do you mean?" Sakura then pointed to her right breast, "I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING IN MY BREAST!" The tattoo artist tried his hardest not to laugh, or grope her to tease her, so he just answered politely, "Ah, I probably hit a nerve is all. The feeling will come back, don't worry."

* * *

Madara was already done with his new tattoo and loved it. On his shoulder was a dragon breathing fire that connected with his tattoo on his chest and bicep. Now it appeared as if the tiger on his chest was fighting the dragon while the hawk tried to carry the dragon away. So in other words, this tattoo in Madara's eyes was...

Epic.

"Whoa, you are one tough cookie!" Madara finally heard as Sakura and the Uchiha tattoo artist walked out, making his head tilt up curiously as to what she got. Sakura did not spare him a glance as Shisui, Obito, and Itachi all bolted to her. Giving a handsome grin, Shisui then asked, "What did you get Sakura!? Can we see!?" Shrugging, the pinkette then showed them.

All of their eyes widened at the beauty... the vines that gently swirled around were graced with leafs and beautiful small flowers as butterflies made their way to collect the nectar. Every flower was more or less a different color, the same with the butterflies and that's when her soft tone projected, "It's a family tree..."

They were all aware that Sakura had been adopted when she was fifteen by a friend of the family, but they had never witnessed the pinkette cry over the loss of her family. Saying nothing more over it, they all left and a dreadful silence then hung over the entire group as they made their way back to the summer home.

Entering her room, Sakura closed the door and sat on her bed. Sure, the tattoo had been painful, but the Uchiha's had the new laser tattoo technology; so she was already healed. Her door then opened and Izuna walked in after getting his tattoo that was actually an indication that he had officially joined the _clan_ , "Sakura..." He knew her heart was hurting right now and he knew he had been such a drunken dick the night prior.

Sighing, all she spoke was, "I know Izuna. I forgive you." His eyes slightly sparkled at this and he ran to her before scooping the precious pinkette up in his arms and twirled her around, "Hey, wanna go swimming?" Sakura looked down and shook her head, "No, I... I'm just going to take a walk..."

Frowning, the long haired raven could only nod, "Yeah, of course." Walking out into the bright sun still only wearing her bikini top, bikini bottoms, and jean shorts; the pinkette began to walk as slowly as she possibly could away from all of the Uchiha's and Senju's that were already drinking. Finding a large rock, Sakura climbed up and sat down; only to allow a heavy sigh to escape her lips.

"Sakura? What are you doing all the way out here alone?" A deep masculine tone questioned as it closed in on her.

Turning her head, she gave a slight smile, "Oh, hey Tobi. I'm just thinking is all," she replied with softly as her thigh long locks gently fluttered within the gentle sea breeze. Tobirama almost watched in awe... he had only known this girl for two days now and somehow, she had infatuated him. Even if his elder brother called him "Tobi", his teeth would get kicked in, but it was very different with Sakura.

The two sat there talking for roughly two hours before the silver haired Senju had to ask, "Sakura, after this month is over, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura shrugged as if not caring at the moment, "Sure, why not." Out of the blue, a scream coming from Izumi was then heard that made both Sakura and Tobirama's heads snap to the side abruptly.

Standing, Sakura bolted with no questions asked. She still wanted to be a doctor one day and if someone was hurt, there was no way she would just idly stand by and do nothing. Reaching Izumi, she too witnessed horror. There stood Sasuke... covered in blood. Rushing forward with a panicked facial expression, the pinkette then grasped the short haired male's shoulders, "SASUKE! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

He knew he couldn't tell the truth or Madara would just send him on another job, "Oh, I was out in town picking something up and a murder happened right in front of my eyes." Not a lie, yet not the entire truth. Sakura frowned as tears gathered within her eyes. Sasuke instantly had to calm her or the wrath of Obito, Itachi, Shisui, and Izuna would be raining down upon his shoulders, "I'm all right Sakura. Calm down."

Liars. Damn liars.

It was like she had just realized it for the first time. The Uchiha's were professional liars. Madara, Shisui, Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, sweet little Izumi, and worst of all... Izuna; but it wasn't just them... no... ALL Uchiha's were professional liars. A sickening feeling grew within the pit of her stomach and her face turned to that of disgust.

Liars...

Turning her back to Sasuke, the pinkette practically spat out, "Just how long do all of you Uchiha plan to lie to me?" Not even letting Sasuke answer, Sakura walked away. Madara even looked slightly shocked for a mere moment until becoming smug, "Well, well... it would appear we have found something that is truly valuable, would you not agree Sasuke?"

Tilting his head down, all Sasuke could do was clench his fists... and answer, "Yes, lord Madara..."

* * *

DAMMIT, SHE WAS PISSED! The scowl that she now honed was proof enough of how much rage she now held. Finding Naruto and Ino, Sakura approached them and the blonde haired male couldn't help but take a nervous step back before speaking, "H-Hey Sakura! You all right?"

Silent rage was all they witnessed...

"All right? Am I _ALL RIGHT!?_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME NARUTO? YOU HAVE THE BEST SENSES IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THAT SASUKE AND IZUNA WERE ALWAYS LYING TO US!?" Sakura yelled furiously and heaved furiously until he answered.

Looking down, Naruto took in a slightly shaky breath as if trying to hold in tears, "I-I have known Sakura. The thing is... when they are with you, they almost always tell the truth. Madara strikes fear into people, Sakura. I don't know what it exactly is yet, but I have felt how scared they have been I'm guessing they lie so that something bad doesn't happen to them, ya know?"

Guilt... was all she felt...

Elsewhere, Izuna helped clean off Sasuke's biker coat, "You look pretty shaken up. First assassination?" Sasuke couldn't even think right now as he replayed the feisty pinkette's words, "Izuna," pausing, he waited for the long haired raven to acknowledge him; and once he did, the short haired raven spilled everything she had claimed. By the end of his extremely hushed and detailed explanation, the rag fell from Izuna's hands.

The short haired raven looked at his long haired doppelganger and frowned deeply, "Izuna, are you all right...?"

Sakura was now walking back to Tobirama whenever she heard a panicked, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Emerald orbs snapped to the side as she thought, _'THAT WAS IZUMI!'_ That's when she witnessed the young girl struggling within the ocean and her thoughts then rolled out loud, "IZUMI IS IN TROUBLE AND NEEDS ME!"

She didn't even need to think as she hurriedly ripped off her shorts, leaving her only in her bikini before rushing forward and diving gracefully in. Now... she understood why the girl was so panicked. A great white shark curiously circled the flailing young girl. Reaching Izumi, Sakura took hold of her, "Izumi, calm down!"

"S-Sister?" Izumi stuttered out with a terrified tone and honestly, the pinkette could not blame her. Nodding her head, Sakura then began to make her way back to the shore, the shark not attacking once. That made Sakura curious herself, but the animal could wait. Taking a hold of the young girl's trembling form, the pinkette began to hush her soothingly until calling for Obito to take Izumi back to the house.

Grabbing an oxygen tank and hooking it on, Sakura placed a mask over her face with haste. She needed to see this with her own eyes.

Diving back into the water, the beautiful great white shark simply waited for her as she calmly swam forward; fully knowing if she approached this animal scared, then she would probably die. The shark then turned its body, giving the motion for the pinkette to hold onto its dorsal fin.

Sakura was cautious as hell as she approached this beast, yet once she did, she noticed its sad, yet docile charcoal orbs. That was the moment the pinkette truly held no fear for this creature and gently took hold of its dorsal fin. The massive great white shark now appeared calm and almost happy as she began to swim.

All Sakura could think was how this animal was of royalty of the ocean, deciding to name her 'Hime'. What better fitting name... the great white seemed young and was a female, so she was, in Sakura's eyes, a princess. Hime never steered too far from the coast either, fully knowing that was where the pinkette belonged. However, now she would not leave due to her bond with Sakura.

After a while, Hime's eyes snapped dangerously towards a splash that had been created within the water made by another human. Now, Hime was protective of Sakura. Izuna then appeared and looked horrified that the pinkette was holding on to a great white shark of all things. Now that he looked at the damn beast, that was DEFINITELY bigger than a great white shark.

A LOT bigger.

Frozen in place, Izuna witnessed those charcoal orbs snap towards him in a threatening manner and all he could do was give the pinkette a pleading expression and her expression came across as rather dry as if she had just had the coronation for becoming queen of the ocean and this massive appearing great white shark was the princess.

Sakura tenderly stroked the shark's head and it stopped all movements. Once the shark stopped, the pinkette gave the massive animal a kiss on the head after moving her oxygen mask out of the way and swam back to Izuna and the two made their way back onto dry land to find Madara drunk.

"COME ON HASHIRAMA!" He yelled in a theatrical voice as the two held a drinking contest. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere for a month, Sakura walked to Madara and kissed the top of his head before walking away with a repulsed facial expression, yet Madara honed a face filled to the brim with confusion.

* * *

Finding her rock again and noticing that Hime was following within the water, the pinkette gave a soft chuckle. Climbing the rock, Sakura noticed Tobirama was still there, "Still here Tobi?" The sudden noise made the male stiffen up before relaxing, "I would rather be here than be around all of those drunk idiots," he calmly exclaimed.

Well, she could definitely understand that line of thinking. Tobirama then pointed, "Look, a shark." Feeling slightly offended by this, Sakura scowled, "No, that's Hime." Lifting a delicate silver eyebrow, he just had to ask, "You have a pet shark?" Rolling her eyes slightly, she then took his hand, "Do you have a bathing suit on," she asked and waited patiently for his response.

Nodding his head, he answered, "Yes, why-" Sakura took his hand and then jumped in the water to be face to face with Hime. Stroking her head gently, Sakura smiled and Hime practically nuzzled her face into the pinkette's. Tobirama was shocked. This creature was massive, yet here was tiny Sakura, loving on it while it loved right back.

Hime's charcoal orbs snapped towards Tobirama, but did not feel threatened that he would take her pink haired _mommy_ away. Sakura motioned for Hime to stay calm and with her other hand, took Tobirama's masculine paw within her own before tenderly placing it onto Hime's head.

Hime didn't exactly like Tobirama, but for Sakura's sake, she would behave and hold still. Tobirama smiled and stroked the shark's smooth skin, yet noted that this shark was FAR too big to be a great white shark. Hime was the first to notice that Sakura was running out of breath and eased her up to the surface.

Climbing out of the water, Tobirama actually stayed with Hime for a moment longer to analyze her; which was beginning to annoy the beast to no ends as she shoved the male out of the water. As tempting as it was to eat him, she didn't for Sakura's sake.

"She's amazing Sakura, but I am getting a bit tired so I think I will retire for the night," Tobirama exclaimed with a smile as he turned to walk away and gave a casual wave. All the pinkette could hear was partying... was that all the Uchiha's did? One night of partying was enough for her.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been there, but a sober Madara then sat beside her, "Oh? A shark? What a beautiful creature." Sakura slightly turned her head, slightly shocked that he wouldn't want to kill it. Clearing her throat, she started again, "That's Hime." A soft chuckle was then heard on Madara's behalf before speaking, "Ah, yes. She does appear to be the princess of the ocean, does she not?"

Hearing him pause slightly, the moody male continued, "But I have to wonder who the queen is." Madara slightly turned towards Sakura and snickered playfully. All Sakura could think about was how much she wished that she could push this man into the ocean so that Hime would eat him.

Why not try? It's worth a shot.

Placing her hands on his smooth bare back, Sakura gave a rough shove and Madara plummeted into the ocean where the shark's domain resided. After some time, the moody male's head popped up with an unenthusiastic facial expression, "That was not very nice," he spoke as he stroked Hime's smooth skin.

The shark took to Madara just as easily as she had taken to Sakura and that only frustrated the pinkette. Why, WHY did Hime have to like Madara!? She didn't seem to like Tobirama, so _WHY_ Madara!? Releasing a heavy and drastic huff, the pinkette furrowed her pink based brows at the male considering he was not dead. All he could do was snicker at her face before speaking, "Now, I must say, that is one horrid face you are making."

Groaning, the pink haired female placed her face in her hands and shook it lightly, "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" She finally yelled out, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Madara pulled himself back onto the rock and looked dead in her eye as one hand gently took hold of her chin, "It is simple really. When I want something... I always get it."

"Are you mentally stable?" Sakura's dry tone rang out, making Madara laugh hysterically, "Mentally, yes. However..." He paused and quickly pinned those strong little fists down as he straddled her hips and bent over so that their lips almost met, "I am far from stable." If not mentally, then what in the hell could he mean?

Smirking at her confused facial expression, Madara neared her ear and whispered gently, "I shall tell you a secret. Do you think you can keep it?" What in the hell was his voice doing to her...? As of now, all she could think about was how sexy his body, that currently dripped with ocean water, appeared. Emerald orbs traced the beading dots that threatened to fall off of his muscular biceps and abdomen almost hungrily before she became flustered.

Figuring it was safe to release her hands now, Madara placed his hands on her hips and gently slid them up and down her bare sides as he whispered seductively, "I am not who you think I am as a person..." All she could feel was his lips brushing ever so slightly against her own as he spoke and his hands left a trail of ignited wildfire on her skin. Sakura was now having a hard time focusing as her breathing became shaky and nervous.

Realizing as to what she was so _distracted_ by, Madara chuckled deeply, "And what might you be fantasizing about?" Turning bright red, the pinkette shoved Madara off of her, "Get off of me!" Standing up and scowling, Sakura didn't feel like she had a safe haven away from this man any longer. She needed to talk to Izuna and her father.

* * *

"Damn her. I cannot keep using these inferior women to meet my needs," Madara fumed like a spoiled child that, for once, did not get what it wanted. As he walked, the moody male began to think of the pinkette and how she had some how managed to tame a great white shark of all things. Yet, he had not been out done... because he too, had tamed Hime.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Madara then turned and neared the tattoo parlor before entering. The girl that had done his tattoo before then looked up, "Ah, lord Madara! Back so soon!? Was it my good looks that finally lured you in?" Madara only gave this girl one very dry look before exclaiming in a bored tone, "No. I have merely come to get another tattoo."

The girl's face slightly fell, but nodded, "Right... what can I get for you?" Folding his arms securely across his chest, he spoke with no rush at all, "I wish to get the tattoo of a shark bite on my right side. Front and back." The girl's eyes sparkled brilliantly, "Oh, so cool! Come on then."

Nodding his head and following after her, all he could do was grin. Sakura was going no where. He had been clever to snatch her cellphone before he had even made the thought to near her, but _DAMN_ did this cellphone vibrate a lot! Who was trying to contact her? As he laid down after taking his shirt off, Madara pulled out the cheap pink colored cellphone and opened it.

Sakura had been looking everywhere for her damn cellphone. It was almost as if the damned inanimate object sprouted wings and gained a heart beat before running away. This was getting her nowhere, so instead, the pinkette walked to Izuna's room and didn't even knock before entering.

The moment she entered, her eyes widened. Izuna was not wearing a shirt and was doing push-ups... but there was something odd. Nearing the young man, the pinkette crouched down to see the finely polished handgun within its holster, "Hey, I didn't know you got your concealed handgun license," Sakura chirped, making Izuna's eyes widened immensely.

 _Oh... shit._

Sitting up and wiping sweat from his face, he gave a gentle smile, "Yeah, I wanted to be able to protect you," Izuna claimed with all of the _truth_ held within this world. Sakura blushed furiously at the claims and then shook her head, "Izuna, I want to go home," she whispered gently, making him slightly frown because that...

Was never going to happen.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," was all the long haired raven softly spoke, yet for some reason, Sakura knew that meant she was not allowed to leave the premises. Looking down now, the pinkette sighed heavily, "Well, can you at least help me find my phone?" Izuna innocently nodded at this and pulled out his phone before dialing Sakura's number.

Back with our dearest Madara, he was currently getting the laser treatment whenever he felt Sakura's phone now rapidly going off. The laser treatment now done, he gave his thanks and walked outside before answering the call, "Ah, hello Izuna. It is good for you to call. What may I help you with?"

Izuna's eyes widened profoundly as he hissed into the speaker, _"MADARA, YOU STOLE SAKURA'S PHONE!?"_ Madara merely chuckled at this before replying calmly, "Yes, why, of course I did." Izuna was about to growl angrily into the moody male's ear, but something stopped him. Curious, Madara spoke, "Izuna?" - _"S-Sakura..."_ Hanging up the phone, the leader of the Uchiha's darted to the home.

Sparkling onyx pools could only stare at the beauty that now approached him. The pinkette peeled off her bathing suit top and Izuna quickly pinned her to his bed before breathing out a chuckle, "You have to stop working me up Sakura." Emerald orbs memorized every perfected detail of his face, "I'll consider it."

Masculine paws began to gently massage her breasts and just as he leaned in to press his lips to her own, his door slammed open and in walked his big brother. Madara promptly shoved Izuna off of Sakura before silently plucking her up and walking out of his little brother's room.

Oh, she pouted the entire way. This action, however, only proved to amuse the hell out of the leader of the Uchiha's. The thing that worried the pinkette though, was the fact that Madara... had been silent... the entire trip. She gave up on trying to figure this man out right then and there, his poker face was entirely unreadable.

She had thought that he would be taking her back to his room, but they arrived back at her room and he tenderly placed the pinkette on the bed before taking his shirt off and tossing it to her. With that, Madara smirked and left her room. Now she was thoroughly confused.

Shaking her head, Sakura pulled on Madara's shirt and realized that she hadn't even thought about asking for her phone back before that jerk of a man had left her room. Shaking her head slightly, the pinkette simply got into bed and waited for sleep to overtake her. The only problem with that was, she could smell Madara and that just made her think about how good he actually smelled.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was jolted awake by blaring loud music and people chanting. Rubbing her tired emerald orbs, she only slipped a bra on beneath Madara's shirt and pulled up a new pair of jean shorts before leaving. She really hoped nothing bad was happening because of her actions last night.

Exiting the home, she then froze, "What in the world...?" Honestly, that was all she could murmur as of now considering the circumstances. Motorcycles were all lined up and people were as well as multiple different Uchiha's challenged their leader to dance. Nearing, she watched almost curiously as if all of this were a damned lie.

Madara was so graceful... that break style dance mixed with street hip hop that held no choreography and his movements were as sleek as butter. His hair, currently pulled into a high ponytail, thrashed around with its owner's movements; it was simple really - he was beautiful and no one else could convince her that he was not.

She had been a dancer for eleven years before her parents tragically passed, which included street dance. Noticing Madara turn and give her a challenging look, the pink haired female's eye twitched furiously before storming forward and the two began to circle one another like hawks. Izumi, being the DJ, witnessed the look the pinkette was giving her leader and changed the song to match the looks the two gave one another.

The leader of the Uchiha gave a smirk and snaked his body up so that his entire muscular abdomen rubbed against the pinkette. Sakura shoved Madara away and played him like a fiddle by pressing her back against the moody male and ground her body harshly against his before snapping around and grasping his ponytail tightly, which only made him grin like the devil himself.

Every Uchiha watched in awe that this girl could keep up with their leader and not be phased by him. Madara clenched his gloved hands tightly until loosening his fingers and wiggling them a bit before taking a hold of the pinkette's hips and lifting her up. Lowering her, Sakura noticed that gleam within his eyes and lifted an eyebrow until she was flipped on her back and a single hand of his slowly ran up her body sensually.

Just as the song ended, Madara actually spoke the last words of it, "Hunt you down." Sakura blinked at him, not really understanding, but the leader of the Uchiha's then snapped his fingers, "Sakura, do not take this lightly." Again, confusion was all she felt and she even showed it, "Huh?"

Walking to his motorcycle and slinging his leg over, Madara then pat the backseat. Sakura gave an annoyed facial expression as she fumed, "NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO UNTIL YOU GET IT!?" Snapping around and about to walk off, Madara sighed softly and zoomed in front of her before latching onto her and placing her on the back of his bike and speeding off.

Screaming now, Sakura latched onto Madara tightly and yelled out, "STOP! YOU LUNATIC!" The pinkette could feel him laughing and the back of his head was swiftly whacked... making him lose control of the bike entirely. This was a first for him. Madara had never crashed, wrecked, or even got an injury from his motorcycle before.

Sakura was now regretting a lot of things, but mostly, she regretted wearing shorts on a motorcycle. The motorcycle tipped to the side and ended up skidding against the pavement a bit before Madara shot up to see all of the blood on the pinkette. Motorcycle temporarily forgotten, he tenderly lifted the pinkette into his hold as she held his neck sobbing over the pain.

He knew running would take forever, so he walked back to his bike and lifted it with one arm; placing the sobbing bloodied mess on it first before he got on next. Thankfully, it still worked and he zoomed back to the summer home and lifted Sakura off of the motorcycle. In a panic, he yelled out the name of his best friend, "HASHIRAMA!"

Hashirama heard that panicked tone and bolted only to see the pinkette in such horrible shape, "Good lord! What happened!?" Madara merely gave him a look as if saying, _"Do something now! We can fucking talk about it later!"_ The brunette had never seen his best friend in such a state of panic, so he nodded hastily, "This way!"

Considering Hashirama had finished his degree in medicine, he was a certified doctor and surgeon. Sakura was then oddly rushed to the tattoo parlor; because in Hashirama's hospital, he used the laser technology to heal patients that had serious skin accidents such as broken skin tissue and muscle. He would just need to amp up the quality of the laser so that the muscle would also be rebuilt.

Madara eased the pinkette down on the table and Hashirama got to work. The leader of the Uchiha did not leave Sakura's side once and held her hand tightly as all of the damage was being fixed. As the brunette worked, he spoke, "So how did this happen?" The male with the long unruly locks frowned as he looked down at the pinkette, "She hit the back of my head while we were riding and I lost control..."

Hashirama could clearly hear the guilt stained tone his best friend honed, making him softly chuckle, "Ah, yes. I remember her strong little fists very well. She's all done now Madara, the damage wasn't as bad as it looked. Take her to your room and get some rest." Madara was about to object to this, but Hashirama gave him a stern facial expression that gave no room for arguments.

Sighing, he lifted Sakura into his arms, "Very well then." Turning and beginning to walk away, the brunette's voice then stopped him, "Oh, Madara? Tobirama has become rather fond of Sakura. I just ask that you give her the choice." For once... he said nothing in return before continuing his way to his room.

* * *

Inside of his dark room, Madara placed the resting pinkette onto his bed and walked to his dresser before pulling out another one of his shirts considering the one she had been wearing had become shredded during the fall. Pulling the shirt over her small frame. Unknowingly to her, Sakura had reached out and taken the moody male's hand within her tight grasp, clearly, not allowing him to leave.

Removing his shirt, but leaving his pants on, Madara climbed into bed and pulled his hair out of its ponytail before easing his aching body back. He hadn't told anyone he had been injured as well and the pain was starting to get to him, making him clench his teeth tightly. This made Sakura's emerald orbs flutter open as if she could feel that he were in immense pain as of now.

Sitting up, the pinkette scowled, but not for the reasons he had thought, "SAKURA, IT WASN'T LIKE THA-" - "YOU GOT HURT!?" Her emerald orbs filled to the brim with tears and she currently didn't care if she were only in her underwear and his shirt considering she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to see his torn up skin.

"Madara... you jerk," she whimpered softly as tears fell down her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura cried into his shoulder and he felt frozen... but obviously his body knew what to do. Raising his uninjured arm, the, at the moment, not so moody male stroked her hair almost lovingly and he chuckled softly, "Thank you for worrying about me, Sakura..."

Glancing up at him, she literally wanted to hit him. _Prick_. He was one glorified smooth talker, but, he had cared for her... and there are incidents where actions do speak louder than words. Wiping her eyes, she took his hand, "Come on, let's get you to Hashirama..."

It was only day three... or was it four by now...? Sakura had lost count. Shaking her head lightly of these thoughts and helping Madara up, Sakura was careful to avoid any damage as she made her way towards Hashirama. Finding him was easy enough due to his laughter, "Hashirama, Madara needs healing," Sakura called out, making the brunette's head snap to the side.

The moment he witnessed what the pinkette was wearing, Hashirama began to blush furiously, "R-Right!" Scrambling up, the brunette took the moody male from the precious pink haired female and she followed as he walked away. Hashirama then began to scold Madara, "Madara! Why is she wearing that!? Is this your doing!?"

"No," Sakura commented dryly before adding, "I was in a hurry Hashirama. That's all."

The Senju male chuckled as they entered the tattoo parlor again and Madara was then placed down. Looking over the damage, Hashirama frowned, "Oh... I can see what actually happened now. Madara took the full fall and while you took some damage, it was not all that bad. He must have grabbed you at the last second as you fell to shield you Sakura."

Sakura felt a hitch within her throat, yet quickly calmed herself to remember every other thing this man had done to her. Nodding her head, she then stood and began to walk away, "Take good care of him Hashirama..." The brunette nodded slightly, "Of course! He is my best friend, after all!"

Weakly smiling at this, the pinkette then left the tattoo parlor and returned to her room to place her bathing suit on. She wanted to feed Hime and go swimming with her... it was her form of _therapy_. Exiting once the expensive red bikini was placed on, Sakura then grabbed raw meat and made her way to the ocean.

It was obvious Hime already knew that Sakura was on her way, because there she was swimming anxiously in circles. Smiling Sakura called out, "Hime! I brought you food!" With that, the pinkette threw the raw meat into the ocean for the massive great white to begin ripping and thrashing to shreds in an almost sickening manner.

After feeding the shark that she had found a great love for, Sakura then placed an oxygen tank on and dove in. The only thing was, Hime... was not alone. There was the healed Madara with the beautiful undersea creature. Furrowing her pink based brows, Sakura would have huffed if she could have done so, but as such, she could not.

This was infuriating for Sakura, in all honesty. Madara being here just put into perspective at just how long she had actually taken before coming back out. The sight was almost sickening... why couldn't he just leave her alone? The pinkette had no interest in him what-so-ever! All she wanted was to swim with her shark... was that too much to ask for?

 ** _Obviously_** it was.

That's when she noticed the _shark bite_ on his right side and rushed to him to slide her soft hands over his silky skin; causing the muscles within his abdomen to ripple happily. Sakura stared hard and even poked at the tattoo to make sure it was not real. Once the pinkette glanced up, she noticed Madara giving her a look of confusion.

Madara had been under water for so long without an oxygen tank, that he was damn thankful that Sakura had shown up with one. A single pointer finger was then brought up to his, now turning purple, lips and Sakura hastily shoved the mouthpiece into his mouth.

Taking a deep gasp once the pinkette placed her mouthpiece into his mouth, the leader of the Uchiha's could finally feel the oxygen returning to his lungs and that's also when he noticed Sakura taking the oxygen tank off and shoving it towards him before swimming towards the surface.

Annoyed... she was _**EXTREMELY**_ annoyed.

Pulling herself out of the water, Sakura began to ring her mass amounts of soaked pink locks free from any and all water. Sighing heavily, she then turned and made her way back to the home. Right then, she had to honestly and truly ask herself...

What in the FUCK was going on?

* * *

It had only been a few days since her arrival, but she avoided Madara like the damn plague. Sakura was a pro now... she could even sense when he was coming up behind her. Walking outside, emerald orbs shifted back and forth almost anxiously before finding Tobirama, "Tobi..."

The silver haired Senju had been in the midst of a conversation with his idiotic older brother whenever Sakura's sweet voice rang out. The brunette excused himself politely and Tobirama then turned towards her, "Sakura...? What's wrong?" Sakura then remembered what Izuna had told her and her face fell drastically, "O-Oh... I just came to say good afternoon," she feigned horribly.

All though he could clearly tell that this was a lie, he did not pressure her into talking, "Well, good afternoon to you too." She gave an almost weak smile, but waved a single hand, "Sorry I interrupted you. I'll be on my way now." Tobirama was just about to protest, but Sakura bowed and gently brushed passed him.

As she walked, her toes played with the warm grains of sand and she released a deep breath before taking in an equally large intake of oxygen, only to gain a heavy scent of oil and the sounds of tinkering could be heard. Slightly curious, the pinkette neared the sounds and smells; only to come upon a massive garage filled to the brim with motorcycles and motorcycle parts.

Suddenly, the plague came into view as he released a rather loud, "GAH," before pushing out from beneath his motorized bike covered in oil smears with his long mane tied up top of his cranium within a high ponytail. Grabbing an oil rag, Madara began to wipe his shirtless form off before turning to see the pinkette.

Smirking at her was all he did...

Rolling her eyes, Sakura was just about to walk away whenever he spoke out, "Would you like to learn?" Curiosity always got the better of her, considering she then turned back, "Learn what?" This made the muscular male chuckle softly as he picked up a bottle of water, "How to properly fix a motorcycle."

Well that was new and she wasn't so sure she should say yes, but she knew deep inside that all of the damage done to his bike was all her fault... so she nodded, "Yeah, sure. Since I was the one who caused your bike to crash, I will learn how to fix them."

Nodding his head, the moody male motioned the pinkette over and Sakura decided to wait to release the nuclear bomb on him a bit later. Glancing at the feisty female, Madara chuckled, "You might want to take your shirt off. You know, grease stains are treacherous and simply unsightly." Rolling her emerald orbs, the pinkette then shed her top and tossed it to the side, "Okay, let's start."

Izuna had been looking everywhere for his pink haired best friend and began walking towards the garage meant for do it yourself projects. Out of nowhere, the long haired raven then heard his older brother's motorcycle come to life as if no damage had ever come to it; along with the sounds of Sakura suddenly shouting, "I DID IT!"

Narrowing his charcoal orbs, Izuna then witnessed an oil smeared Sakura shooting into Madara's arms while giggling happily. As of now, all Madara could honestly think was, _'I could not fix my own motorcycle, yet the moment Sakura comes around... she fixes it almost instantly. What a load of SHIT.'_

"Madara! I did it! I fixed your bike," the pinkette squealed happily, effectively snapping the moody male out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, yes, I suppose you did. Good job." Sakura frowned at his tone, thinking the leader of the Uchiha clan might be a BIT more excited for her than he currently was; but that was obviously asking too much.

She had thought that even the thought of his motorcycle up and running again would make him beyond ecstatic, but it was that infuriating Uchiha ego that had them believing that everything they did was the BEST and no one else in the entire world could even compare. The male Uchiha were the WORST at this besides Itachi and Shisui.

Rolling her emerald orbs now, Sakura had to admit, she was highly pissed off due to not even being acknowledged for her merits and hard work.

 _ **Men.**_

Izuna rushed over and pulled the pinkette away from his elder brother while scowling deeply, "HOW MANY TIMES DOES SAKURA HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE BEFORE YOU GET IT!?" Sakura could FEEL the jealousy between the two brothers and that was enough to make her uncomfortable.

Pushing the long haired raven off of her, Sakura snapped towards Izuna **AND** Madara, "ENOUGH YOU TWO! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" As the pinkette hollered like a banshee, Madara had her phone open and was typing in his phone number before saving it and handing her phone to her.

He had memorized her phone number, so he silently picked up his phone as the the furious female continued to yell at the two siblings. Placing her phone within her hands, Madara then leaned his towering frame over to whisper within her ear...

"I now have all eyes and ears on you..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry the update took so long! I was on vacation!**_


	3. 3::

**As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **:: 3 ::**_

* * *

How long had she been here now? Sakura held no answers to this question. However, if she had to take a wild guess... then it had only roughly been a week to a week and a half, when in reality, this trip was almost over. Sitting within her room, the pinkette released a long sigh before hearing something odd. Many were cheering, many were placing bets as the loud revving of engines could then be heard. Rapidly blinking her emerald orbs, Sakura stood and waltzed towards her window before pulling up the blinds and opening her window.

Shielding her one of a kind orbs, the pinkette narrowed her vision to now see a rally of sorts.

 _'Uchiha's...'_

Humming softly, as if not entirely sure what to do, Sakura then grasped her bikini and a pair of shorts before placing them on her body and making an exit from the home. As she was about to merely pass the rally, an all too familiar body basically pounced on her - wrapping his arm around her shoulder and scaring the life out of her as he cheerfully projected, "Yo, Sakura! Where ya headed!?" Huffing softly, the pinkette glanced at Shisui before actually noticing what was going on.

Uchiha's were all lined up on their motorcycles, not one the same as the other, but all had one thing in common. The Uchiha crest. Not really focusing on Shisui's blabbering anymore, she then attempted to keep walking until a singular bike she knew all too well zoomed in front of her body. Sighing dreadfully heavy, the pinkette then glanced towards this magnificent bike's owner, whom, at the moment, wore no shirt as he spoke, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sakura, get on. We are racing our bikes today and I wish to see with my own eyes how well your tune ups will hold."

Giving this man an extremely dry look, she remembered the crash and slowly walked up to this beast of a man before motioning for him to come closer. A confused facial expression appeared on Madara's facade before he leaned forward, only to get his forehead flicked harshly. Grasping his forehead and groaning, the pinkette once again, sighed, "Your poor back must be hot. You big baby." Clearly not amused at being mocked, Madara was about to yell until Sakura sat on the back of his bike and pulled that mass amount of long locks up into a high ponytail.

Shocking...

Grinning handsomely at the precious woman that now had her legs... spread... over his bike, Madara instantly snickered, "Thank you for opening your legs for me." Sakura's face instantly became a deep scarlet red and ended up jabbing her finger into his side, "Knock it off, you pervert." A deep rumble of laughter then escaped this man's mouth as he then grinned, "Do not forget that I, Madara Uchiha, have all eyes and ears on you." Rolling her emerald orbs she then smirked, "Is that so? Well then remind me to call you the next time I have sex so that you can listen in on what you DON'T have."

Well, that annoyed the Uchiha Clan leader to no extent as he rolled his onyx jewels before hitting the throttle and ending up at the back of the line of the vast amounts of bikes that were now sat upon by Uchiha's as he then hollered out, "ALL RIGHT! THE FOURTH GREAT UCHIHA BIKE RACE BEGINS... NOW! WHOEVER IS THE FASTEST WINS ANY RIGHT AND NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS!" He all too confidently spoke before Izuna and Shisui looked back before snickering, "Does that mean we can ask for a night in bed with... SAKURA!?"

Madara's eyes instantly narrowed dangerously at the two spouting such nonsense, but nodded. However... what the two fools did not know was the fact that Sakura had actually made his bike a LOT faster than it had originally had been before the crash. Izumi then held her gun up and shouted, "READY!? BEGIN!" The shot fired and each and every Uchiha began to zoom off as Madara stayed put. Sakura then glanced up and gently spoke, "Uh... Madara...?" Smirking, he rose a single hand before placing it on one of the pinkette's arms that were fastened around his muscular core, "Do not worry."

Cocky bastard...

Ten minutes passed and that's when Madara's sparkling onyx orbs shot up and he began to grin, "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" With that, the male with the forest of tied up black and blue locks then slammed on his throttle and his bike shot off. They had been sitting still for so long that Sakura wasn't even sure if they were even going to be able to catch up at this point... However...

Soon enough, Madara and Sakura alike began to pass people left and right. An amazed facial expression was laced on the pinkette's face and took in a deep breath, now understanding as to why so many Uchiha's owned motorcycles. The freedom you felt while on them and the smell of nature flowed into her nostrils as she placed both of her hands on the moody male's bare abdomen and placed her head between his shoulder blades. Slightly peering back at the pinkette, Madara thought of how peaceful he felt just by her touching him; yet also thought she was scared until her head lifted off of his back to begin laughing.

The sing-song tune of her giggles plastered a gentle smile upon his face, yet he then narrowed his orbs. _'Izuna, Shisui, you are about to lose.'_ Was all he could think as he witnessed his younger brother's long silky ponytail snapping around in the wind. Grinning like a fool now, Madara shouted out, "YOU READY TO WIN SAKURA!?" - "HELL YEAH!" She cheered out in an actually happy tune.

Smirking, the Uchiha's Clan leader then shifted gears and slammed on the throttle, causing the pinkette to hold onto him tighter and laugh even harder. Shisui and Izuna thought they had been fighting for first place until they witnessed Madara shooting between the two at an impeccable speed. It was in slow motion for Izuna though as he turned his head to see Sakura laughing like a damned fool while tightly holding onto his elder brother. Scowling deeply, something within Izuna snapped as he hit his throttle to catch up to his brother, yet... by the time he did catch up, Madara was lifting the pinkette off of his bike with a happy smile graced upon his lips.

Izumi grinned as she ran up to Sakura, "Sister! You won!" Sakura chuckled softly and brought the young girl into a hug, which the young lady did not mind what-so-ever as she snuggled back. Releasing the Uchiha teen, whom was supposed to be calling out victors, Sakura then ruffled her hair, "Izumi, you forgetting to do something...?" Gasping sharply, Izumi bowed deeply to her leader as he chuckled softly, "It is quite all right Izumi, go ahead and do it now." Nodding her head brightly, Izumi then held up the microphone, "First place WINNERS are Madara Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! Second place winner is Izuna Uchiha! Third place winner is Shisui Uchiha! Great race everyone!"

Considering Madara said whoever is the fastest would basically win a prize, the pinkette then walked up to him before poking his chest, "So, mister winner, what is it that you want?" Izuna instantly darted his onyx jewels towards the matching pair that his brother held to glare deeply as if saying, _'DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!'_ However, that just caused the male adorning the tied up forest of black and blue thorns to grin mischievously as he leaned his towering frame over the pinkette before whispering in her ear, causing her emerald orbs to widen as she gasped.

Soon enough, Izuna figured out what that whisper had been whenever his big brother rose his hand and snapped his fingers. A motorcycle resembling his own, except for the crimson red being traded for a sparkly light pink coloration was then brought out. Sakura's eyes widened profoundly and her mouth gaped open, "M-MADARA! I CAN'T TAKE THAT!" Chuckling softly, he then erected his muscular build so that he could witness this.

The pinkette was so dumbfounded at Madara right now, that all she could possibly say was, "Y-You only want to TEACH ME how to ride a MOTORCYCLE!?" More or less, the male nodded his head before smirking, "Problem?" This present was WAY beyond ANYTHING she had EVER gained from Izuna, Sasuke, Obito, Itachi, or Shisui and just sat there comprehending as to how many zeros were placed upon that if someone had actually BOUGHT it. Sighing heavily, the pinkette finally gave in, "Fine..." Grinning now, Madara then snapped around, "Well, let us begin."

* * *

Walking away with the moody male as he grasped the light pink motorcycle, along with his own, the pinkette nervously chewed on her lower lip. Once in a secluded area where she could practice, Madara kicked both stands down and tossed Sakura the keys. Snapping her orbs up, she then caught the keys and looked down at it... only to realize that Madara had custom made this bike for her.

Even the key was beautiful with the light pink diamonds shaped into a cherry blossom on it, "M-Madara... I... I can't accept this!"

Lazily turning around, he then walked forward before stopping right in front of her, "Oh? That is right... you must pay for it." Thinking at where this was even going, the pinkette took a slight step backwards as her heart slammed against her chest cavity. Rolling his eyes slightly, Madara merely leaned down and gently placed his lips against her own - god, she tasted phenomenal. Leaning back, he then smirked, "That should about do it. Your bike is now yours. And up next! Learning to control the beast."

 _'That is ALL he wanted!?'_ The conflicting emotions now radiating off of the precious pinkette were priceless as her mind kept racing at a million miles per hour, _'H-He actually tasted so good... I can even admit that...'_ Out of nowhere, Sakura then felt her backside being pinched, causing the pinkette to jump as Madara rose his eyebrow in an all too cocky fashion, "I wonder what Izuna would think if he knew all of the things that just raced through your mind."

Turning bright red, Sakura mentally patted her face and took a deep breath - _'Wait, what? How does he know!?'_ \- "Simple... because most Uchiha's... are professional liars." This confused her even more until she put her foot down, "What do you mean!?" Grinning, Madara then slowly turned his body around to show the pinkette that those sparkling onyx jewels... were now a crimson red and held a pattern within them. All she could do was walk towards him while muttering, "No way... it's the Sharingan. I thought at first that it was just a myth... but... Madara..." - "Hm?" He nonchalantly hummed until stiffening up due to the fact that Sakura was now on her tip-toes as her hands traced around his eyes.

All he could do was stare at how beautiful she was. She was a fool, but a beautiful little fool she was indeed. Finally speaking, Sakura then shocked Madara, "Your eyes... are so beautiful..." Outside of the Uchiha's, there were only a select few who had gained the rights to know of the Sharingan... and even most of those idiots found the eyes repulsive. Smiling softly, the pinkette then wrapped her arms around the Uchiha Clan leader's neck before whispering against his lips, "Thank you for being honest with me..."

A blush finally assaulted Madara's cheeks and he quickly cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you are someone that I can trust. Now, let us beg-" The man was cut off so fast by being pushed to the ground so that he laid on his back while the beautiful little fool straddled his hips and placed her forehead against his chest, "T-Then I should be honest with you!" Tears began to drip onto the male's bare chest as she continued, "My family was killed when I was fifteen! I was... I was on a motorcycle ride whenever my family was murdered!"

A shocked facial expression came to Madara's face as he thought back, "Haruno... oh fuck..." He accidentally spoke aloud. The Haruno business was beginning to overthrow the Uchiha's for their motorcycles and at the time, Tajima was their leader when he gave the order to slay the Haruno family. Madara... was the one who killed her father, while Izuna had been the one to kill her mother. Guilt hit him hard like a massive typhoon, but he could NOT tell this girl that he and Izuna had been the one's to deliver the final blow...

Executioner style.

Now he understood as to how she made Madara's bike faster... she was accustom to doing tune ups and adjustments on her own bike. Looking up at the sky, Madara sighed softly. He would tell her one day, but that day was just not today though. Running his fingers through her long locks while humming softly, Sakura realized that she had heard this hum while around her parents many times.

* * *

 _ **::Flashback::**_

* * *

"Hey mom, dad! I got WAY better at doing my own maintenance on my own bike!" Sakura grinned happily and her father chuckled, "Is THAT so!? Maybe I will hire you one day to work as one of my engineers!" Fanning her hand back and forth, the pinkette huffed, "No way dad! I want to be a doctor!" Laughing more, her father grinned, "Well that is a fine goal Sakura!"

Looking up, Sakura then glanced to the side to witness two of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. One, in a hostile tone, whispered off a warning, while the other merely hummed a soft tune. Glancing up to her father, Sakura tilted her head as sweat beaded down his face.

Out with her father again, Sakura sat with her father at a table eating some desserts, "Hey dad! I heard that your motorcycle company is about to run the Uchiha motors out of company! Are you going to buy them out, or something?" Her father chuckled softly, "Well... I'm not sure." Sakura released a _'pfft.'_ before speaking, "You should!"

Two men then sat beside the father and daughter couple, "These seats are not taken are they?" Kizashi swiftly gained a light sweat and shook his head with an almost nervous smile, "No, no! Be my guest!" Humming... she heard the same humming and tilted her head, but decided to ignore it as she spoke, "So dad! I hear all Uchiha's are like... SUPER PRETTY! Is it true!?"

Kizashi chuckled at his daughter's curiosity before answering, "I have seen them many times. So, the answer is yes, they are extremely beautiful." - "Are you saying guys are beautiful dad..." - "Ha! You'd have to see them to believe me sweetie! Though, I do believe the pair beside us are Uchiha's. Madara and Izuna, am I correct?"

Izuna said nothing, but Madara smirked, "You have keen eyes to remember us so well, Kizashi. How have you been faring?" Nodding his head slightly, he spoke in riddles, "I have been quite well, thank you for asking. I have been spending majority of my time with my daughter as of late. It's almost as if I can see my own death coming so I must spend as much time with her as I can. Izuna, if I remember correctly, you are the same age as my daughter!"

Izuna glanced towards the curious pinkette before blushing, "Oh... well... I..." - light and sweet giggles erupted from her mouth right as this was said, "Izuna, you are so CUTE!" That did it. Izuna turned bright red as Madara gained a highly amused facial expression. Kizashi then said one last thing as he paid for the desserts and tea, also paying for the Uchiha boys as well, "I just ask you this... whatever happens, please watch over my daughter." - "DAD!" Sakura groaned and Madara gave a soft smile, "Of course, sir."

A few days later, Sakura was out at night riding her motorcycle while listening to the radio until hearing _"We are sorry to interrupt this program. Tonight at roughly eight at night, the Haruno family was found shot and killed within their family home. If anyone has any information as to where their daughter, Sakura Haruno, currently is; please call."_

A cold sweat ran down the pinkette's face as she snapped her bike around and zoomed home. Quickly parking, the smell of blood and death could already be detected as she ran towards her home. As she ran, two began to walk away while HUMMING the same tune she had heard so many times before. It was then that she heard Madara's miserable voice, "Forgive me, Sakura... I did not wish to do this..."

* * *

 _ **::End Of Flashback::**_

* * *

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Madara yelled until she came to, "Madara... i-it was y-you and I-Izuna... YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! WHY! WHY!" She began slamming her fists onto this brute of a man's chest until she rested her head against his collar bone and sobbed. Taking in a shaky breath, the now choked up Madara Uchiha... answered, "I DIDN'T WANT TO, SAKURA! MY HEART BROKE THAT NIGHT THE MOMENT I WITNESSED YOU RUNNING TOWARDS YOUR HOME! BEFORE I SHOT YOUR FATHER, THE ONLY THING HE SAID TO ME WAS..."

Madara then trembled out Kizashi's final words, "You are truly a kind child, Madara. Do not fear it, our pain will be over within an instant, but you have chosen a long and dark path full of pain and suffering. Madara, I only ask you this... Just make sure you take care of Sakura..." Madara was now crying over bringing the pinkette so much pain as he then shocked the precious woman in his arms, "YOUR FATHER WAS GOING TO KILL US! THE HARUNO BRANCH MOB WAS OUT FOR BLOOD! THEY WANTED TO ERASE ALL OF THE UCHIHA'S!" Placing his hand over his eyes, Sakura glanced up, _'He has been beating himself up about this for so long...'_

Looking towards the ground, the male with the tied up black and blue forest of thorns began to recall each and every time he had almost been assassinated by the Haruno branch. None of the Haruno branch were actually related like the Uchiha's were; but he had to count his blessings that once the mob boss had been dealt with - the gang dissolved immediately and the Haruno business was shut down. In other words, he no longer had the reason to fear death. Well, that is until the Senju gang rolled their unsightly carpet within his city.

Her father... was a mob boss... and now that she understood that much, she now understood what the Uchiha's were. A family gang. Well, there was no time to feel sorry for what she did not know in the first place. Drying her tears, the pinkette then took Madara's hand, "Stand up! You are Madara Uchiha!"

Lifting the man to his feet, Sakura knew it was time to let it all go. The past, the present, and the future. Grabbing Madara's motorcycle keys, she then turned his bike on before inserting her key and turning her bike on, "Let's dance. Or I guess you could say... LET'S RACE MADARA! IF I LOSE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WISH!"

Wiping his tears, he then smirked, "Very well then!" Both climbed on their bikes and smirked at one another as they kicked up the stands. Sakura probably had vast knowledge of these motorcycles and was not going to lose without a fight. Nodding her head again, she then grinned, "On the count of three we will start. We will hold our very own great Uchiha race. Three, two, one, BEGIN!" Both narrowed their eyes, hit the throttle and shot off. Quickly shifting gears, the pinkette swiftly took the lead.

Everyone was wondering where Sakura and Madara were until the two flew past the entire gang. Shisui's eyes then widened, "Holy HELL! Where did Sakura learn to ride like THAT!?" Izuna sadly chuckled, "It's because she's always known how to ride. Man, when I first started riding, all I would see was her zooming past me like a boss. She's probably the only one who can match... or OUTMATCH Madara."

Switching gears faster than lightning, the pinkette turned her head back, "Don't lose me, Madara!" Grinning, he switched to his "Sakura Gear" and began to go much faster than her, "COME NOW, IS THAT IT!? I WANTED TO SEE YOU DANCE SOME MORE!" Sakura was just told who killed her mom and dad, yet... in her mind, she kind of just... didn't care anymore. Her father tried to erase the Uchiha's, so in a sense, it WAS self defense. The fact that they had been gone for years now also made it easier to just get over.

Shifting gears once her timer within her mind went off, she then shot forward and cut in front of Madara. He was amazed... his wild locks snapping about, all he could think was, _'I wish to marry you, Sakura...'_ He pushed his motorcycle to the edge of how fast it could actually go until he reached the finishing line, due to the pinkette actually slowing down to allow him to win.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! YOU TWO GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Tajima flailed as the pinkette parked and turned the beautiful bike off, only to be lifted off the motorcycle by Madara. Grinning, Madara held up his hand and Sakura gave a rough high-five, "That had my blood boiling! NO ONE has given me that much of a hard time before!"

Hard core.

Every Uchiha now wanted to race the precious pinkette and began to crowd around her until Madara lifted the pink haired female and bolted. Now at the beach, both instantly noticed Hime and Sakura began to slide her pants off before smirking, "Race ya." He couldn't believe how competitive she actually was as he smirked and bolted towards the water before both dove in.

Today was very different with Hime, considering the two had not kept up with feeding the massive shark that continued to grow. The moment both were in the water, they noticed how Hime had vanished; confusing them both. Emerald orbs then widened immensely before swimming in front of Madara, only to be bitten on the opposite side that Madara's shark bite tattoo was. Madara's horrified face quickly became dark as he rammed a single finger into the shark's eye, causing Hime to release Sakura, while Madara rushed her to shore.

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara screamed out as Sakura smiled lightly at the man she used to hate so much, yet adored at the same time. Hashirama bolted to the shore and gasped, "MADARA! BRING HER WITH ME!" They then bolted to the tattoo studio and the pinkette was then all patched up, yet it did leave a scar. Glancing towards Madara, the brunette then nodded, "She will be weak for a while due to the loss of blood. Take her to your room and allow her to rest."

Nodding, the moody male then tenderly carried this precious female within his arms directly to his room. Once inside, Madara closed and locked his door before placing the pinkette down on his bed. Picking up his phone, he then looked at the date and frowned deeply. Taking his gloves off, he laid beside the woman he had grown so fond of and held her tightly, "Sakura... I love you..." He whispered out softly, only for her to roll onto his chest.

* * *

It was one week before everyone returned home and resumed their normal lives and most drank heavily to not even think about it. Walking, while drinking heavy liquor, Madara could not find the pinkette anywhere. Humming to himself, he then heard his little brother shout, "HOLY HELL!"

With Sakura, she had been working on Izuna's motorcycle to make it faster and the sounds of all tools stopped as she walked out in a black tube top and black shorts while her mass amounts of long pink hair was pulled up to the top of her cranium. Wiping her forehead and smearing grease across her cheek, the pinkette nodded, "All right Izuna, turn it over and let me test it." Nodding his head, the pinkette then attached a speed-o-meter to gauge the bike's speed.

Turning the bike over, the speed count shot through the roof and Izuna's jaw dropped, "HOLY HELL!" Just then Madara dashed in to notice Izuna's bike being worked on by a certain lovable woman and peered at the speed before his eyes widened. Looking back to the pinkette, whom was explaining everything in detail and what he can and shouldn't do. All the moody male could do was lean against the garage door while gazing at Sakura tenderly.

"Okay Izuna! You can shut her down!" Sakura called out as Izuna rushed towards the pink haired grease monkey before lifting her into his arms and twirling her around, "YOU'RE THE BEST!" Lowering her as she gave off an embarrassed chuckled, Sakura's eyes widened whenever the raven haired male connected his lips to her own. Lightly pushing away from Izuna, Sakura chuckled, "Hey now, no need for that. I was just helping you out!"

Madara was so in love with this woman by now that his heart hurt. He had never told her his wish for when he won the race, but then again... he also knew that she had ALLOWED him to win. Knocking on the garage door now, Izuna's head snapped to the side as the pinkette just merely slowly turned her head to face him. Wiping her sweat from her face, she then ran to him before jumping into his arms, "Madara!" Looking down, the younger Uchiha male then sighed, "Thanks for everything Sakura... See you later."

Smiling once the pinkette ran and jumped into his arms felt like a dream come true, "Hello Sakura. Hard at work?" Sakura gave a happy nod before hearing Izuna's melancholy voice as he exited with his motorcycle. Hearing Sakura now hum softly, she then lightly jabbed her finger into Madara's chest, "Bring your bike in. I'm going to make it even faster. No one will catch ya! Mm, I can also teach you how to do it too, if you want that is." He then smirked at the pinkette and lowered his head towards her, "Then I shall need to pay for my tune up. Tell me, how is the condition of your motorcycle? Also, how is the bite that Hime gave you...?"

"Mine?" She blinked oh-so-innocently before grinning, "Totally maxed the speed out! As for the bite..." She then turned to show that she had covered the ugly scarring with the same exact tattoo that he had, yet on the opposing side that Madara had his. Gaining an _'Ah.'_ look on his handsome face, Madara then "paid" up by leaning down and pressing his lips to her own.

Right at that moment, Shisui and Obito walked into the garage, "Yo! Sakura! I heard you are giving out free tune ups to make your ride faster!" Sakura basically nodded and smiled, "First, I need a break. However, I should be back soon! Oh, I'm also doing Madara's ride first." Nodding at this, the pinkette then took the Clan leader's hand before walking towards the tattoo parlor.

Entering, the same Uchiha male that did her first tattoo walked out, "Welcome, how may I help you! Oh, it's you Sakura! What ink would you like!?" Smiling, the pastel pink haired lass then smirked, "I would like a whole Sakura branch, with flowers, on my back. Yet, somewhere that is hard to notice I would like the initial M & S placed among it." Madara already knew what the M & S meant, considering he had M & S added in the shark bite he recently had tattooed onto his body.

Nodding at this, the Uchiha male then got to work sketching it out and when he got the pinkette's approval, he got to work. Once done, Madara marveled at it and traced his fingers along Sakura's spine. Leaving, Sakura then winked, "Go and get your motorcycle." Grinning, he then handed the pinkette the bottle of hard liquor, making her sweat drop.

Madara ended up taking so long that Sakura ended up drinking - which in terms made her a bit frisky. Even saying a bit was an understatement. In another sense, the pinkette was now ready for sex. Feeling like this man was taking too long, Sakura set down the bottle and went in search of any man she found highly attractive. The downfall of this entire situation was the fact that she found Izuna first. "Izunaaa..." Her voice practically purred out, causing the male's head to turn towards the pinkette.

Walking towards Sakura while rubbing the back of his ebony locks, the long pink haired lass then rubbed her eyes and the young man then blinked rapidly before walking towards her and lifting the soft skin that belonged to the young man known as Izuna Uchiha. Nuzzling his neck, a bright red coloration stained his face, "S-Sakura..." With that, Izuna ran to his room before locking the door from anyone willing to try and enter.

He was not going to waste his chance this go around as he then dropped the frisky pinkette on his bed. Slowly licking his lips and ripping his clothing away from his body before grasping Sakura's and removing it. He honestly did not want her sober at this point in time as he got to work. Licking, kissing, and lightly pawing at her body was a dream come true as he placed a condom on and plunged deep within the pinkette's body; causing her to cry out in pleasure. This went on for one extra hour until she sobered up entirely.

Emerald orbs then significantly widened before muttering out, "I-I-Izuna...?" He was not willing to give her up so easily this go around as he continued. "IZUNA, STOP!" Sakura cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Shaking his head roughly, the male with the long ebony locks shook his head, "Not this time Sakura!" Now panicked, the pinkette began to softly cry before yelling, "SOMEONE HELP!"

As if she had said magical words, Madara then ripped the door off of its hinges; his deadly tone all too apparent, "Izuna... Get away from Sakura... NOW!" The young Uchiha man then grinned, "No need, because I am finished, big brother." Madara and Sakura alike then honed mortified facial expressions before the pinkette curled up and began to sob before Madara walked to her and placed his shirt on her. Picking up Sakura, Madara then silently walked out of his younger brother's room as the pinkette sobbed on his silk based neck.


	4. 4::

**Hope the last chapter was good! I'm slightly out of practice!**

 **As always,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **::4::**_

* * *

Shooting awake with sweat dripping down her face, Sakura blinked those dazzling emerald orbs roughly as a single tear slid down her face. Glancing around, she then realized that what she had experienced with Izuna had been nothing more than a vivid nightmare.

She had always had a rough time dealing with night terrors ever since she had lost her parents and to boot, had to witness the carnage first hand to _"identify"_ the bodies.

Turning her head from side to side, keen senses then picked up on the audible slams of closing car doors and engines revving. Picking her phone up, Sakura then peered down to her phone to fully comprehend that today was her last day here and she began dressing quickly in a form fitting black tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts. Leaning over, and releasing a heavy - yet shuttering breath, the pinkette stood up and before exiting the home, placed riding boots on.

Everyone now had their eyes on her and she tilted her head down. Still, she hated being stared at. Tobirama then ran to the female that had bewitched him and smiled, "Morning Sakura! We are about to head out, so I wanted to say bye and get your number so that we can have our date.

 _'_ _That's right...'_ Nodding her head, she then handed her cheap pink prepaid flip phone to the silver haired Senju and he entered his number into her phone.

Tobirama could sense something was off as he handed her, his cell, "Hey, you okay Sakura?" Placing her phone number in, she nodded, "Oh I suppose so!" Flashing a beautiful smile, he then nodded and noticed her twirling her keys around within her hand, "Madara definitely got you a sweet ride-" - "No, he custom built it."

That shocked the teenager greatly and before releasing a soft chuckle, "Well, be safe on your way home. All right?"

 _Senju's..._

 _Uchiha's..._

 _Haruno's..._

Nodding, Tobirama held up a hand before taking his leave. Feeling her body then being scooped up, Izuna then chirped out, "SAKURA! I GOTCHA!" Tensing up before relaxing, she turned her head and smiled, "It would seem that way." That was right... Izuna was no monster, he was gentle and kind.

Running a hand through a knot held within his hair, the young man winced, "Ouch!" Chuckling, Sakura pulled out a brush and yanked Izuna's hair free from its confinements before beginning to brush his silk based locks free from any tangles. Finally laughing, she continued to brush his locks until speaking with a motherly tone, "Izuna, I swear! I mother you far too often!"

 _True._

Sighing softly, she then smiled, "So, did your big brother already leave?"

Blinking slightly, he then caught sight of Madara's motorcycle and shook his head, "No. I'm guessing that he still hasn't even woken up. I don't even know how you are functioning as of now. The two of you sat up drinking almost all night long. It's funny though. You didn't even become all sexual after all of that alcohol. You merely fell asleep in Madara's arms once he picked you up to carry you to bed."

Laughing softly, the pinkette then shook her head, "I dunno what to tell you about that one, Izuna." As she finished placing the Uchiha male's hair within his signature low ponytail, Sakura then stood up, "Crap, I left my charger inside. Can you take my things to my bike?"

Slightly frowning that Sakura wouldn't be riding with him, Izuna nodded as he took her things from her, "Yeah, sure."

Nodding as a thanks, Sakura then turned around - causing her long pastel pink locks to flow around her body as if chasing their owner and lightly began to dance behind her back once she began to return to the home. Entering, she quickly shed her shoes before walking to the moody male's room and knocked lightly before entering.

Once inside, she peered towards the bed to notice Madara's form in bed, still fast asleep, causing her to chuckle softly. Approaching the male with the thorny black and blue mess of hair, she lightly leaned over and noticed his topless chest falling and rising evenly. He looked so beautiful - well - and cute. Clapping her hands, Sakura then called out, "Madara, come on now! It's time to get up!"

Nothing.

Watching this man sleep, she really could not help it. Not ONE bit. Damn Uchiha's with their gorgeous appearances! She knew of one thing that would surely wake this hibernating male up, yet she was also about to play one dangerous game - even she knew that much. Yet, in a sense... she wanted to touch him.

Shifting her eyes towards all of those well defined and masterfully sculpted muscles, Sakura then raised a single finger and began to trace all of those sharp ridges while her facade then gave off a deep scarlet tint. _'What am I even doing...'_ She thought to herself while the tips of her fingers continued their gentle assault on his incredibly soft skin.

Not noticing the smirk on this male's face that basically screamed, _'Yes, continue to make me feel as if I were a god walking the same earth that the foolish human race stumbles upon.'_

He then tiredly muttered out, "Sakura... I am going to take a guess that you are liking what you see and feel..." Turning bright red that she had been caught red handed, the pinkette huffed as she continued to trace his muscles - causing them to ripple happily beneath her gentle touch.

She kept going lower and lower and it was driving Madara insane as he groaned out, "You should really stop Sakura..." Noticing that lust filled voice being projected, the pinkette then smirked as she bent down and whispered seductively within his ear, "Then wake up..."

 _Sakura wins._

Madara's eyes instantaneously flew open at the same time the moment the pinkette began to tease and test at how low she could go before the moody male woke up. Lightly tracing her fingers beneath the tops of his low rising pants that rested on his hips, his crimson orbs then shot towards the teasing female before grasping her and pulling her beneath him.

A soft predatory growl was then released before a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "Now, you shall be tortured." Rapidly blinking her emerald orbs up at him as he stared down at her with those blood thirsty orbs that the pinkette found quite beautiful, she then snickered, "I win."

Confused at this, Madara then leaned back, "What ever do you mean?" Winking cutely, she then sat up - a mere inch from his face, "I woke you up."

 _Damn WOMAN!_

* * *

Walking out to her motorcycle, the pinkette turned her head slightly - frowning lightly in the process. Shaking her head, a deep voice then caught her off guard, "Did you wait for me? How nice of you Sakura." Madara smirked handsomely and chuckled softly as he brought his belongings to his expertly-tuned motorcycle before placing them within his storage compartment after lifting the seat.

She had grown so close to Madara... so how could she not feel sadness that the two were now parting ways as if they would never see one another again?

Taking a shaky breath, Sakura gave a weak smile, "I figured I should, that's all," she spoke with unease and sadness tinting her vocal cords. Madara could definitely tell something was wrong, but being the leader of a gang - he could not bring himself to actually inquire as to what was truly troubling her.

As if the two shared a brain at that very moment, both Sakura and Madara shed their tops; allowing the warm summer air to gently brush past their, now, sun kissed skin. Turning towards the pinkette that was now mirroring his actions of throwing his hair up into a high ponytail that graced the crown of his skull, her emerald gaze finally pierced his very soul.

 _Beautiful..._

Noticing that she was wearing the bikini top that he had specifically chosen for her, he faltered momentarily as he approached her and brought a single gloved hand to her cheek before dipping his towering frame of muscles down to lightly grace his lips upon her own.

Shocked was all she felt, yet, she raised her hand and placed it tenderly over the moody male's chest to feel his heart beating harshly within the cage of his body. The two only stayed like that for a short lived moment before the pink haired lass lightly pushed away from the male with the mass of tied up unruly black and blue locks before he heard her whisper, "Please take care of yourself... Madara..."

Her sad tone ripped his heart to pieces as his crimson orbs watched the beautiful woman kick up the kickstand before hurriedly hopping on and revving the engine. With that, Sakura hit the throttle and Madara began to swear profanities as he mirrored her previous actions. He was going to lose her... he was going to lose her...

 _HE REFUSED TO LOSE HER!_

Sakura was now going over one hundred and ten miles per hour as she shot onto the highway. Many men instantly shot their heads towards this beauty and gawked as her long locks became loose and began to snap wildly within the warm weather, causing perspiration to begin sliding down her well toned body.

"It will be an entire day of riding until I get home to dad," Sakura mumbled to herself, not really knowing at this point whether to be ecstatic or completely depressed over the entire situation.

In her time spent with Madara, they did many things. They talked, sparred with one another, took walks together, and most shockingly... Madara had taught her how to use a gun before giving her one of her own that was now strapped to her waist within a closed holster that lazily hung to the side.

Madara could not find HIS little pinkette anywhere as he rode the speed limit, causing the women on the road to stare hungrily at this topless man. With his gun clipped safely within a holster on the back of his pants, he felt the slight tap of the, as Sakura called it, _"weapon of death"_ and scowled before switching gears and hitting the throttle.

The trip that lasted an entire day was not even needed for Sakura as she pulled into her home. Parking and grabbing all of her things, Kakashi then walked out, completely shirtless, and waved; yet did appear slightly shocked and confused that the pinkette was riding a brand new motorcycle whenever she had sworn off riding for the rest of her life.

She had to... after everything that she had been told... she now began to notice things that she had not once noticed in the three years she had lived with her adoptive father. He had knife wounds that had scarred over everywhere and bullet wounds, that had also scarred over, showering his body. Narrowing her orbs, Sakura then cleared her throat, "So, you were a member of my father's gang as well..."

 _So it has come to this..._

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror at the fact that the pinkette had finally been told the truth. The former leader of the Haruno's last order to him was to NEVER, under any circumstances, allow his precious daughter to fully know as to what he had actually been. Releasing a rather heavy sigh, Kakashi then decided to go against his orders, "That is correct, Sakura. I was your father's right hand man and assassin."

"S-So it's t-true," her voice slightly faltered. How could she have expected that eye opener?

Lowering his silver head slightly, Kakashi sighed heavily, "Come, I will share everything." Shooting her head up, she nervously took a step backwards without saying a word. Frowning, the silvered haired male then lowered his head as he began to speak, "Sakura, you must understand. Your father took to great deal of pride within our gang and he lead us well until he began to take out Uchiha members that would threaten his position."

Sakura felt so much shock that what Madara had told her... had been the truth after all.

Finally walking inside the home and setting her things down, Kakashi instantly noticed the gun that now lazily hung from her hip and that alone made his eyes widen - even if he had been blinded in his left eye due to the Uchiha, Madara, getting the better of him and slicing that eye open. It had managed to heal after time, yet instead of having his normal black coloration; he adorned a pure white orb to indicate his blindness.

Shakily sighing, Sakura then sat down and spoke softly, "Dad, did... did you ever go after Izuna and Madara...?"

The fatherly figure looked shocked, yet then knew she had been told everything. Instead of lying, he then came clean, "Yes. That's why I am now blind in my left eye." Oh, he wasn't done... far from it. Sitting down and clasping his hands together tightly, he took in a level breath.

"It wasn't only Izuna and Madara I always went after, though, they were just the ones I targeted the most. I also went after Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, and... Izumi. If I was given a direct order from my leader, I was not going to disobey those orders just because I had gone blind in one eye," Kakashi spoke no lies as he slightly grit his teeth.

Continuing, he ran his hand through his silver spiked mop of locks, "I continued to warn your father that if we continued down this road, it would become so bloody and littered with bodies that you would not know where to step. I kept warning your father that if we continued this course of behavior, that the Uchiha's would eventually revolt against the Haruno gang. Those warnings only ceased after your father and mother had been killed."

Sakura took all of this in with unease and a restlessness began to churn within the pits of her stomach. Finally looking down, the pinkette then ground her teeth, "Then the DAMNED FOOLS deserved it..."

All she heard was a quick reaction of a gun being pulled out before the cold metal was pressed tightly to her sun kissed skin that her forehead held. Tilting her head up, she then scowled, "I will be moving to my new apartment tomorrow, Kakashi." This took the silver haired male by surprise. Sakura hadn't called the man, Kakashi, since she was fifteen.

Narrowing his two toned gaze at the pinkette, he then realized... she had, had her gun drawn and ready to fire before he had even thought to grab his weapon for such disrespect. Slowly pulling his gun away and putting it back within his desk drawer, the pinkette then placed the safety lock back on and slammed her gun into its holster before clipping it shut.

Standing up, Sakura was almost disgusted at how much metaphorical blood stained this man's hands as she then walked to her room and began packing.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._

On her brand new touch screen phone that Kakashi had given her the day she left six months prior, Sakura sighed heavily as she remembered the demands she pushed the silver haired male to. She did not ask, no, she ORDERED that her parents will was given to her. In return, she gained so much money that she had no clue what to even do with it - other than pay her bills and buy the food she needed.

As she continued to type, her phone was then effectively snatched from her - making her scowl deeply, "Izuna, what in the hell!?" Chuckling, Izuna leaned over her face as she laid on her favorite bench within the college courtyards and kissed her lips softly.

"Babe, what has you thinking so hard that you are scowling again," Izuna snickered lightly.

Sakura had decided that considering Izuna and herself were so close, she would finally make his dream a reality and become his girlfriend. It was actually one of the best choices she had ever made so far - even though she knew Izuna was in a gang, she simply took it as it was. As long as he didn't kill anyone she cared about, then she would do her best to not even think about it.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips, filling the Uchiha male's mouth with the flavor of coffee and sweet rose tea. "Nothing really," she replied oh-so casually while playing with Izuna's long ponytail.

He couldn't help but allow a loving smile grace his lips, "Sakura, I love you." Smiling, the pinkette was about to reply until she heard a separate jingle belonging to Izuna's phone. A rough sigh was then heard escaping his mouth, yet he ignored his phone for the moment so that she could continue.

Giggling softly as the buzzing of his phone continued, she knew all too well that he would not answer until she gave a reply. Bringing his face closer - and not noticing the phone's ringing had stopped prematurely - so that their lips touched, a soft mutter was then heard, "I love you too, Izuna."

 _"WHAT IN THE HELL IZUNA!"_ A ferocious yell was then heard by both parties, causing Izuna to clear his throat before swiftly taking out his phone and pressing the speaker to his ear, "Hello, big brother. What can I help you with?" On the other end of the line, Madara was about ready to explode; causing the younger Uchiha male to bring the speaker away from his ear.

 _"I HAVE AN ASSASSINATION FOR YOU! I WILL SEND YOU THE DETAILS!"_ A harsh click was all he heard as he read over the message, "What...? You can't be serious..."

Sakura instantly felt her lover's distress and questioned, "What's wrong Izuna?" Trying to form words was pointless. Raising a hand to roughly bite at the nail residing on his thumb, Izuna then turned his head to look at his girlfriend. There was absolutely no need or reason to keep things a secret from her any longer considering that she knew the truth far too well.

Glancing his, now, crimson orbs at her; Izuna then said two things, "It's Tobirama."

Noticing her demeanor not really change, other than the drastic sigh that had been released from her pink lips was confusing enough. Watching her stand, Sakura then held up a hand as a means of saying farewell, "Don't stay out too late Izuna." Nodding his head, the raven haired male then frowned, "This is going to be a rough one considering Tobirama goes to school with us. Don't stay up too late if I'm not home in time, all right?"

Nodding was all she could possibly do before a soft, "Kay," was then released.

Walking towards the massive cafeteria, Sakura began to hear people whispering about the pinkette. Such as, _"Look, there she is... I heard her father was a gang leader... don't mess with her..." - "Well, I heard she killed her own parents!" - "Well, I heard that she was held prisoner and FORCED to watch her parents be executed!" - "No, no! I heard she plotted with the Uchiha gang TO have her parents murdered! I mean, look at who she is dating! Izuna Uchiha!"_

Growing agitated at all of these rumors and almost about to explode like a damned volcano, someone unexpected then came to her aid and scooped her up within his arms before twirling the damsel in distress around.

"SAKURA~!" The unexpected male chirped out happily, causing everyone whom had been gossiping to reevaluate the situation.

Finally shaking her head and allowing her long bubble gum colored tresses to chase after the initial head movement, emerald orbs then brightened up, "HASHI!" The long haired brunette chuckled softly before giving a gentle tease, "So... when are you going to take my little brother on a date! Oh, and you also look SUPER pretty today!"

The pinkette was unable to get a word in edge wise, or else she would have. Finally, an extremely stern tone was admitted, "ELDER BROTHER! RELEASE SAKURA AND ALLOW HER TO SPEAK!"

This had been an extreme dose of surprise considering Izuna was now being ordered to take this overly serious male down. The voices that had been spreading rumors, then began to gossip once again, _"WOW! It's professor Hashirama Senju!" - Yeah! Oh my goodness him and his brother, Tobirama, are SO handsome!" - "I know right!? However, I heard that since Sakura knows the two on a personal level... she passes without having to study."_

A snarky voice then rang out in a scoffing manner, _"You have GOT to be kidding me! We all work our asses off, only for her to just pass without any effort!"_ This was just becoming more and more agitating the longer this continued to progress.

Noticing this change rather quickly, Tobirama snapped his head around with a scowl as red eyes glared at the silver haired male until hearing him shout, "SHUT. UP. SAKURA PROBABLY WORKS HARDER THAN ANY OF YOU! SHE EVEN TAKES THE TIME TO HELP OTHERS UNDERSTAND ANY CONCEPT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HERSELF!"

Izuna then set down the sniper rifle he had been carrying, almost dumbfounded at this point as he murmured, "Wow... he's kidding... right...?"

Hearing the sudden buzz of his phone, the male with with the low rising long ponytail quickly yanked the electronic out; only to give a slight scowl before answering, "YES, big brother!?" The young Uchiha male hissed out angrily until hearing HIS voice, _"Has the job been completed, Izuna?"_

Shaking his head as if his big brother were standing right in front of him, a gentle sigh then escaped his lips, "It has not, big brother. Tobirama genuinely cares about Sakura. I feel as if we were to kill him, Sakura would be out of our reach. I will continue to observe from afar and figure out what his true motives are. Agreed?"

Hearing Madara's sighing tone of displeasure, Izuna then stiffened up almost instantly before speaking, "Well, I just wanted your opinion to begin with!" Chuckling nervously, Izuna then waited for what felt like an eternity before Madara actually gave a reply to his slightly nervous little brother, "Very well, I shall agree to those terms."

About to hang up with his younger brother, Madara then heard a distanced, _"HEY! YOU'RE IZUNA UCHIHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS WITH A FIREARM!?"_ Swiftly hanging up, the male with the long forest of black and blue thorns quickly made his way out of the Uchiha's gathering point that was held in the form of a bar.

Hopping onto his bike, the moody male then turned the bike over, kicked the kickstand up, and walked it backwards before hitting the throttle. If he were fast enough, he would reach Izuna within ten minutes.

* * *

Far too suddenly and out of nowhere, Sakura then heard Izuna's shouting, "RELEASE ME!" Snapping her head to the side, the pinkette then ran towards the young man, "Izuna, what happened," her furious tone rang out, yet, all of that rage was not directed at the Uchiha at all.

"Sakura, you might be a better punishment," the elderly man spoke with a senile tone that internally disgusted her entirely.

Waiting, Sakura tapped her foot, "Well, professor Danzo, tell me what happened then," she growled out, her patience running rather thin at this point. Danzo then gave a scowl, "He was found on the rooftops wielding... this," as the word "this" was spoken, Danzo then brought out Izuna's sniper rifle that she was all too familiar with.

Nodding her head at this, her emerald gaze then turned into a scowl, "Leave it to me, sir." A good deal of chuckling was then heard from the old man as he shoved the long haired Uchiha towards the long haired pinkette. Once shoved, Sakura discretely gave Izuna a look that basically shouted, _'I AM SO SORRY'_ before resuming her stern facade.

Izuna now understood, considering she had done the same thing to Madara six months ago, and mentally prepared himself for what she was about to do.

Oh, he was in range. Internally sighing heavily at what a good liar she had become, the pinkette then brought her hand up before slapping the back of Izuna's head so that he rammed into the ground with a harsh **_'THUD'_** before his sassy girlfriend sat on his back before beginning to yell, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING WEAPONS TO SCHOOL!? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD KEEP THEM AT HOME AND HOME ONLY!"

Groaning, highly in pain, he peered his sparkling onyx orbs up, "BABE, that REALLY hurt!"

In the background, Hashirama had just had a flashback to when this feisty female had done the same thing to his best friend and slapped his knee before beginning to laugh hysterically at this turn of events. Right at that given moment, Shisui, Itachi, and Obito - whom were working on gaining their masters degree at the same university - walked by, only to freeze at the sight of the pinkette scolding Izuna and began to snicker.

Danzo still stood there, watching for the female to falter with her choice of words until he heard a very stern tone that he knew all too well, "Professor Danzo..." Turning his head, Danzo instantly gained a cold sweat, "M-Madara U-Uchiha, how very nice to see you. What brings you to the university today?"

"I had come to scold my brother. However, it would seem that I was not even needed for such actions," the moody male then motioned his head towards the furious pinkette that continued to scold his little brother.

A twinge of pain was all he felt whenever he witnessed Sakura sitting on his younger brother. It had been six months since he had even attempted to make contact with her, so why should he start now? The answer was simple. He wouldn't make contact.

Returning his head to stare at this terrified professor, the Uchiha gang leader then smirked, "I do not expect any more disturbances between the two main families of this town. Should I have to repeat myself, well, you should know that I do not repeat any words that have already been spoken." That's when Madara then motioned his head to his three officers that were standing nearby, whom gave him a firm nod.

The Uchiha's and Senju's were the only people actually permitted to carry firearms on school grounds. It was more or less for safety precautions. No one wanted to hold a dying man or woman's hand until they took their final breath.

Danzo witnessed this beast of a man motion his head back and slightly turned his head to see the three officers placing their hands onto their holsters. A cold sweat ran down this man's face before snapping his head back, "I-I do apologize M-Madara." Swiftly turning to the acting pinkette, he then hollered at her, "SAKURA! ENOUGH!"

Lazily glancing up, she hadn't even realized Madara had even been there as she stood up off of her boyfriend's back before helping him up. Smiling softly at Izuna, she then held her hand out, "Come on, we are going to be late to class." Nodding his head and smiling at the pinkette, Izuna then took her much smaller hand within his own before the two began to walk to class.

Madara could only grit his teeth painfully as he witnessed this show of affection before snapping around, "Do not make the mistake of getting on bad terms with the Uchiha's professor. This is your one and only warning."

Danzo knew that whatever Madara said, he meant. If he wanted something, the professor knew that he would most definitely get it. He was not willing to die an early death. Finally remembering, Danzo cleared his throat, "Madara, do you still plan on coming to do a presentation for the students that wish to become doctors next year? I was told you wanted to pick a handful of interns for your hospitals."

Humming softly, the long haired male then nodded, "Hm, that would be correct."

"All right, well, I must inform you that the Senju's - namely Hashirama, will be doing a presentation right before you. So please do come prepared," Danzo added with a surefire nod. Not even a glance was sparred as this muscular male folded his arms across his chest, "Very well then. Also, I shall be taking Izuna's weapon with me so that he will not be so foolish as to bring it to school again."

With that, the Uchiha gang leader then left once Izuna's sniper rifle was placed within his hands, only to sling it around his back and Danzo then wondered aloud within the form of a shaky tone, "He seemed highly agitated... well... more than usual. What could have bothered him so much that he had to leave so suddenly?"

* * *

Time began to pass and one year was now up. Madara, whom was once again being scolded by his father to NOT be late as he rode his motorcycle towards the college gave a rather dread-filled and exasperated sigh. Now at the age of twenty-one, Madara's appearance was simply god-like. However, there was one person within this particular class that he had forced himself to forget entirely.

Izuna and Sakura, along with Sasuke, Naruto AND Tobirama now sat in this class as not one, not two, not three, but FOUR men played with long, soft and shiny cotton candy colored locks she adorned.

Growing highly agitated, she began to swat their hands away as she angrily whispered, "Will you four STOP IT!?"

No one in the class knew they were going to have guest speakers today, yet a gentle knock was then heard before Hashirama entered into the class with a light skip in his step, "Ah, Sarutobi! I thank you for allowing me to come to your class today as one of your guest speakers!" The professor smiled and nodded towards the long haired brunette, "Ah, don't even mention it Hashirama."

Tobirama was sweat dropping now, his brother could speak to his own reflection for hours and believe afterwards that they were best friends. A good chunk of students had fallen asleep by this point, yet Sakura and her little gang were all still paying attention to every word this man now said until the door slammed open and made everyone whom had been asleep, jolt awake.

Graceful strides were then made by none other than Madara Uchiha with one highly pissed off facial expression, "Hashirama, do finish up some time this YEAR."

Chuckling and nodding at his friend, the brunette then grinned cheekily, "Ah, Madara! Just one moment. Now, as I was saying, I will be handing out applications for any of you to become an intern at the Leaf General Hospital. However, you will only be considered to join the Senju side of the hospital once I have gone over your grades and speak to your professor at how diligent you are as a student."

Onyx orbs then began scanning through the room until a bright red face and long pink hair caught his attention. _"Pink hair... I feel as if I have met this girl before. No, I must be imagining it."_ Around this female sat his younger brother, his cousin Sasuke, Naruto - whom he could never forget, and worst of all... Tobirama Senju.

Rough punches were then clearly heard, along with the sounds of groaning and complaining as the female spat out within the form of an extremely hushed whisper, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU FOUR! LET ME PAY ATTENTION AND BE COURTEOUS TO MR. UCHIHA!"

 _"She's feisty."_ Madara internally mused, but appeared all too bored and unenthusiastic as ever.

The words that had just been projected aloud by his pink haired girlfriend shocked Izuna a lot, yet he spoke nothing about it. Sakura remembered that Madara was Izuna's older brother, but that was about it. How one forgets a man that made a custom built motorcycle for them was beyond his knowledge.

Then it dawned on him, Sakura had been jumped by a gang of girls that were so jealous that she was his girlfriend that one of them actually struck the pinkette upside the head with metal baseball bat. For a short period of time, she had even forgotten who he had even been, but it didn't take long for her to regain those memories.

The ironic part of that whole situation, was the fact that the Senju gang attacked their bar that same night and Hashirama struck Madara upside the head with a crowbar to knock him unconscious and forcing the Uchiha's to hurriedly retreat. As a result, Madara had lost a fragment of his memory as well.

 _Ah, the irony._

This entire situation was almost comical due to the fact that Madara then asked a single question, "Now, answer this question... if you are even capable of providing an answer, that is. If one begins to experience unexplained body jerks, blackouts, blank stares with no way of knowing you are even speaking with them, or even as extreme as that person's breathing stopping; what would one do?"

Sakura almost INSTANTLY rolled her emerald orbs, which did not go unnoticed by the handsome Uchiha male that was currently being so arrogant that it slightly pissed the pinkette off. Just as Izuna was about to raise his hand, Madara then spoke with an extremely stern tone, "Eye roller, ANSWER!"

Heat instantly assaulted her face at the fact that she had been caught and Izuna gave her hand a tender squeeze. Now staring at Madara with bold orbs, the pinkette smirked, "If it is believed to be seizures due to an accident, which most people eventually grow out of -"

Pausing to gently wet her lips, Sakura continued, "- or epilepsy, which IF diagnosed at an early age - or to be more precise - if diagnosed before the age of nine to twelve, they will have more success and promise to grow out of the disorder. However, the patient will then be referred to a neurologist to have an EEG and MRI conducted immediately to check the brainwaves of the patient so that a clear diagnosis can be made."

He was astonished at this female. Her emerald orbs that were filled to the brim with determination and focus caused him to smirk lightly, "Ah, that is the correct answer. I am impressed by this student of yours, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi, the professor, then gave a bow, "That is Sakura Haruno. She is one of my best students." Hashirama then glanced towards his friend and sweat dropped, already knowing that he would not take no for an answer. Clearing his throat, the brunette then smiled brightly, "Sorry Sakura, but you are TOO gifted to be joining my team of interns. You will do far better and learn a lot more in the Uchiha branch."

The pinkette could not believe it one single bit as her mouth dropped wide open. Her whole GOAL was to enter the Senju branch of the Leaf General Hospital as one of THEIR interns, not the Uchiha branch - no offense to her Uchiha boyfriend or anything - but the Senju merely had more knowledge when it came to being a doctor.

Witnessing this, Sarutobi chuckled at how hard headed Madara STILL was before clearing his throat, "Sakura, stand and follow Mr. Uchiha for a private conference please. Madara, are their any others that you wish to join in on this conference?"

"Hmm, I shall only have one conference at a time. Next will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. That is all," the battle hardened male spoke smoothly, now remembering his younger brother speaking to him about his girlfriend's pink hair.

 _Foolish._

* * *

Standing, Sakura then smiled at her boys, "Be back." Izuna had obviously forgotten as to what had transpired with the last _"conference"_ that his older brother had held with his pink haired lover while they were in high school. Nodding and smiling, Izuna and Sasuke alike then pinched the pinkette's firm backside, causing her face to light up before slapping both of their hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself," her tone angrily whispered out before she made graceful strides towards the extremely handsome Uchiha before he guided her to a different room.

This is when Naruto brought Izuna back into reality, "Izuna, dude, are you seriously going to let Madara do THAT to her AGAIN!?" Confused, Izuna leaned his head into the palm of his hand, "What are you even talking about, Naruto?" Naruto then sweat dropped, "HIGH SCHOOL DUDE!"

That's when it hit the younger brother of Madara Uchiha like a big yellow school bus, "DAMMIT!" Professor Sarutobi and Hashirama both lifted their heads in a confused manner at Izuna's sudden outburst before looking at one another, completely oblivious as to what was even happening.

As Sakura entered the conference room with the obviously ill-tempered male, Madara then locked the door and walked to the front of the room before leaning against the conference table and - once again - began asking the pinkette about her entire biology, such as to why her hair was pink.

 _"God, this is taking forever,"_ the sassy female internally roared.

Giving the feisty pinkette a good look, a dark grin then formed within his mind before he spoke, "Now, I have your records and I must say that they are fascinating. A model student who is honest and works hard. That is a hard combination to come across. First thing is first, I will need you to undress so that I can give you a check-up.

 _Weirdest check-up of her entire life, but whatever._

Nodding, the pinkette undressed, yet left her bra and panties on. The moody male then wiggled his finger in front of her face, "I will need to make sure my intern is healthy, so the bra and panties must go dear."

These words caused the pinkette to light up brightly as if she were a Christmas trees lights that had just been plugged in. Madara was not beyond courtesy though and stepped behind the beautiful woman before brushing her hair to the side in a sensual manner and causing all of the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up straight as he removed her bra.

She could feel the even rising of his muscular chest against her back, along with his silky long thorny locks that now appeared jet black within this darkened room and her heart began to pound harshly within the cavity of her chest. Giving a smirk, the Uchiha male released a hot breath of air against the pinkette's neck, causing her to slightly arch into his body.

As his hands traveled down her sides, he then noticed all of her tattoos and mused at the beauty of them as a single finger began to trace them nonchalantly until satisfied that she was now shivering beneath his touch. Traveling further down and latching onto her laced panties before slowly pulling them off, he activated his Sharingan - marveling at her beauty.

Slowly, he rose his hands and began to feel around at her sensitive silk based breasts, which only made her arch further into this beast of a man. Taking a slight step away so that she did not feel his erection, he nodded. They were the perfect size - not to big and not too small. They fit within his masculine paws perfectly.

"I shall need to check that you do not have any diseases that may bring you harm, so please, sit on the table," Madara was relishing the fact that he was making it seem as if this were some harmless check-up so that she would end up desiring him more than he actually desired her at the moment.

 _Harmless._

Turning around and hopping on the desk before her striking emerald hues made contact with his, once again, onyx orbs - causing his breath to slightly hitch within his throat.

That was one hell of a gaze, but now he stepped forward and placed a single hand on her core before speaking, "You must exercise quite a bit. You appear in very good health." Blinking innocently, Sakura nodded, "Yes sir, I try to eat as healthy as possible and exercise with my boyfriend, Izuna, when I have the time."

Nodding his head, he then gave her a reassuring smile, "All right, please open your legs for me now."

Something inside of her screamed at her to not open her legs due to how aroused he had just made her and KNEW he would say something about her sacred entrance now dripping with desire. She had to think of an excuse to not do so, and she had to do it now.

"T-This is kind of a-awkward, sir..." she basically whimpered, which only drove him further to confirm his suspicions.

Wiggling his finger in front of her face, he then practically purred his response, "Ah, ah, ah. I am a doctor, Ms. Haruno."

That response had her body in a worse position than it had been in only moments ago. Biting her lower lip, she slowly opened her legs and that's when the male smirked slightly, "You will feel me touching the areas to make sure nothing is harming you." Hearing him take off his leather gloves, only to hear the familiar pop of rubber gloves assured her a bit... well... until she felt his touch.

A single finger began to slide against the pinkette's silk based folds, causing her to grasp onto his shoulders before beginning to bite down on her bottom lip and lean her face down onto his shoulder out of sheer embarrassment. Normally, he would have hated the close proximity of someone he did not even know - but she was different for some special reason that not even he could explain.

Continuing to play with her body, he finally heard a soft groan of muffled pleasure. Glancing down to his finger while feeling the pinkette squirm against him, he then witnessed how much she was desiring him at this moment.

 _But of course she was._

However, it was not feeding time for his ego as he smirked, "You are a beautiful little fool." Her emerald orbs attempted to focus as his gentle assault on her entrance continued, "W-W-WHY DO Y-YOU SAY T-THAT!?"

"It is simple really, there was no check-up," his deep chuckle rumbled throughout his entire chest until feeling one of the hardest bitch slaps he had ever felt within his entire life. The impact was so great that it actually hurled the Uchiha male to the ground and she quickly pounced on top of him - straddling his hips in the process with hate filled eyes until, once again, her breath hitched and her eyes became unfocused as he gave her an all too amused expression.

 _"She is quite sensitive,"_ was the only thing he could think before chuckling softly at her anger and lust - only to lean up and lightly brush his lips against her own, "You are a fun one to play with. It is no wonder why my little brother keeps you around. That fire held within your soul is quite beautiful."

She then went from angry, to dumbfounded - not really knowing how to respond to such a comment. The ticking human bomb had been successfully defused a second time - unknown to both of their knowledge at least - and she simply stood up while grumbling and began to redress, "Asshole..." Quite the colorful language coming from such a pretty mouth. Well, well, isn't this his lucky day?

Snickering at her sailors mouth, he then approached her from behind and coiled his arm around her core - his warm and moist breath causing her to cease breathing for the time being as he spoke, "Be a dear... the next time I see you, do not wear anything underneath your clothing... and that is an order coming from your new boss."

With that said, he helped her redress and placed a tender kiss upon her beating pulse, causing Sakura to suck in a sharp breath of air as he spoke, "I will see you tomorrow bright and early Sakura..." Turning around, Madara then unlocked the door once she had finished dressing and simply walked out.

Walking out, the pinkette quickly sought out her lover and grabbed his arm as he was about to head to their next class. Giving her a puzzled look, she then took his hand and began walking home. Confused, Izuna then spoke up, "Sakura we still have one class lef-" swiftly cut off, the young man was then pushed into a dark hallway and she slid his hands into her pants as she softly moaned out, "We are going home... NOW."

Who was he to refuse his queen's command?


End file.
